Born to Protect
by darkiceone
Summary: Kagome is born and is given away so that she never has to live the life her parents hated. But when she moves to Japan she discovers why her parents had given her up at birth. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Summary: Kagome is born and is given away so that she would never have to live the life her parents hated. Now when she moves to Japan she discovers why she was given up at birth. **

The long, black haired 21 year old priestess walked down the halls and to the main room of the great house. Around her neck was a pink jewel that held nothing but pure energy. She was born into this life, she he no choice for she was the guardian of this small jewel. As soon as she walked in she was greeted by her parents and a demon. Once the doors were closed she said, "Mother…father, I have to get back to work in two hours so I need to hurry up."

"I'm sorry dear but we have heard rumors of a demon wanting the jewel." Her mother said.

"Do you have proof this time?" she asked broadly as she could do nothing but stare into the demons eyes.

"Robin! We will not risk you or the jewel…Amon will once again be your body guard until our allies can locate this demon." Her father yelled.

"Fine, is that all because I do have a life other then worrying about demons that I can easily defeat." Robin replied as she stood up.

"Robin you mustn't take this lightly…now go." Her mother told her as she tried to keep her husband calm.

"Shall we go than Robin?" Amon asked as he opened the door for her.

Once they were out of the building and in the car the two turned to each other and shared a gentle, innocent kiss before Amon began to drive her to work. It was against the rules for her to be with a demon but she loved him and she would not give up love for a stupid jewel. Once he had parked, Amon turned to Robin and said, "It's been a while."

"Too long of a while." She replied.

"Should I wait for you out here?" he asked.

"No, I'll be out in ten minutes…you can come in with me if you want to." She answered.

"So you didn't have to work?" Amon asked as he raised an eye brow.

"No, it's my day off but my boss needed me to come see him." She answered as she got out of the car.

"Do you know why?" Amon replied as she also got out of the car.

"I have no clue…So just wait in my office." Robin answered as they entered the building.

"Very well then, I shall be waiting." Amon said as he mad his way to her office.

Robin placed her bag in her office before she made her way to her boss's office. She was an accountant for a major company and was very close to getting a promotion. As soon as she entered his office she heard him say, "Ah, finally you're here Robin."

"Yes sire, you need to speak with me?" Robin stated.

"Yes, please have a seat." He said as he began to get some papers out. Once he had seen that she was seated and waiting for him he said, "I've noticed your hard work and I must say I am impressed."

"Thank you sir." Robin stated.

"Please, I've chosen you to be the head in setting up our meeting and partnership in America…now you'll be gone for a year but should it go good you will be promoted once you get back." He explained as he handed her the paper work.

"Thank you so much!" Robin yelled as she looked over all of her schedules and meetings.

"There is no need to thank me, now your plane leaves tomorrow at five am and your meeting isn't until the day after you land." He said as he handed her, her plane ticket.

"Ok, umm…would it be alright if a 'friend' of mine came with me?" Robin asked as she gathered all of her paper work.

He smiled at her and quickly pulled out another ticket. As he handed her the ticket he said, "I was also told of the rumors Ms. Higurashi and I am also aware that Amon is with you."

"Thank you." Was all Robin said before she walked out. 'God fucking damn it…they knew.' She thought.

As soon as she was out of her office Robin grabbed her bag and shoved everything in to it before storming out. Amon quickly caught up to her out side only to find her glowing a dark red color. As he got closer he ignored the pain from her miko energy burning his skin as he tried to hold her. 'How dare them! They have no right to mess with my life!' Robin thought. But all of her raging thoughts melted away once she felt Amon's arms wrap around her as he asked, "What did they do now?"

"Nothing, come on we have to go pack." She answered.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"I have a business trip…we'll be gone for an year." She answered as she pulled away to get into the car.

After they were packed and after they had said good-bye to their friends Robin and Amon went to the air port and exchanged their tickets for a flight on that day. Robin hated to be the guardian and was glad she would be away from all of that stuff for a year. Once they arrived in New, York New, York they checked into their hotel room and unpacked. Once that was done Robin turned to Amon and said, "You want to go out?"

"No, I think we should stay in…it's already late." He answered.

"Fine…can you hand me my lab top then." She replied as she fell on to the bed.

"I'm your guardian not your slave." He growled.

"Who are you kidding? You're my slave and you know it." She teased.

"No, I am not." He growled as he threw the lab top at her.

Robin quickly created a barrier and caught it before it could even hit her. After logging in and finding her pen-pal on line she and her began to chat and decided to meet the next day. The next morning Robin woke up and got ready. Once they were dressed they made their way to central park and looked for a girl. Once they stood there for ten minutes a girl a girl with long red hair and dark brown eyes walked over to them and said, "Hey are you Robin by any chance?"

"Are you Saya?" Robin replied.

"Yeah, so why didn't you tell me a demon was with you?" Saya asked as she looked at Amon.

"You're a miko!" Robin exclaimed.

"Yeah, and I take it the jewel around your neck is the shikon no tama." Saya said as she led them to the small, secluded area in the park.

Once Amon made sure they weren't seen he pulled Robin behind him and growled out, "Who are you? How do you know of the jewel?"

"Take a chill pill, all the miko's here also know about it." Saya answered.

"See so calm down, so what should we do today?" Robin asked.

"Well we could get something to eat and then we can go to the amusement park.." Saya answered.

"Sounds good to me." She replied.

'This is going to be a long day.' Amon thought as he followed the two girls around the town.

By the end of the day Robin and Amon were exhausted. Robin felt free and loved it so much that night she ignored the rules and confused her love to Amon. She was glad that he also loved her and that they both wanted to be together. That night the two spent it together all the while forgetting that nothing else mattered but the two.

Soon weeks passed and Robin grew closer to Amon and became better friends with Saya. Amon was getting the two girls some food while they sat in the park. Once Robin was sure he was out of hearing range she turned to Saya and said, "I need your help." In such a desperate voice that it scared Saya.

"Anything." Saya replied.

"I'm pregnant and I need you to look after my child." Robin answered.

"Is it Amon's?" Saya asked.

"Yes, but we haven't talked about what we're going to do." Robin answered.

"Before I agree to anything Amon should be here to listen to your plan, he is after all the father of your child." Saya replied.

"Fine." Robin said as she tried to calm her self.

After the three had eaten Robin go up only to run behind the tree to throw up her lunch. After she was done she sat back down next to Amon and said, "We have to talk"

"We'll talk in privet." He replied.

"She has a plan that involves me." Saya said.

"I'm listening." Was all he said.

"I was thinking of having Saya as my mid wife and that our child should stay and live with her." Robin explained.

"I will not give up my pup over some stupid rules, stay with your family but I will have my pup." He growled.

"And I don't want to see my child have the life I have…do you really want to see our child living a life that we hate." Robin shot back.

"I will take good care of your child." Saya said.

"We'll have to bind hr hanyou form…that way if anything should happen to us it will break so that Saya will know that we are no longer in this world." He said as he pulled Robin into his lap and held her.

"Then I have to start saving up." Saya said.

"Thank you Saya." Was all Robin said before she broke out into tears.

**A/N: Well there you have it, the first chapter is done and over with. I hope you liked it and I hope you continue to read my fic. The next chapter will be about the birth and death of Robin and Amon. Don't worry Kagome and Inuyasha will show up soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Soon eight months passed and now Robin found herself giving birth. They had been so discrete and so protective that they had placed a concealment spell to hide Robin's pregnancy. Now Amon stood by Robin as she gave birth. They had no idea what the sec was or if their child would have miko abilities like her mother.

"That's it Robin…just one more push." Saya said as she could see the head of the child. And with the final push Robin gave birth.

As Robin tried to catch her breath she heard Saya say, "You have a baby girl." As she cleaned the child.

"A girl…oh god I have a baby girl." She whispered.

"Here you go." Saya said as she handed the child to Amon.

"Amon was amazed at his child's beauty. She had long black hair like her mother's that turned into a deep blue color at the tips. As Amon held his child he walked over to Robin and said, "We have a daughter, what is our daughter's name?"

"Kagome, Kagome Higurashi." Robin said as she took hold of her daughter.

"Oh, Robin she has to have my last name." Saya spoke sadly.

"Kagome…Amon…why can't we stay here?" Robin asked.

"They will follow and our daughter will be in danger." He answered as he tried to hide the pain in his voice.

"I will send you guys pictures of her." Saya said.

"I know…but it would be better if you didn't." Robin said.

"But…but she's yours." Saya protested.

"And I wan nothing more too then to be with her as she grows up but I WILL protect my child." Robin explained.

"Make sure she never takes this off." Amon said as he placed a bracelet around his daughters wrist.

"It'll hide our scents and her hanyou from." He added.

"And she will have my bracelet for guidance and wisdom with her miko powers." Robin added as she added her bracelet before handing her child over.

After having given birth Robin fell asleep before saying good bye to her daughter. The same day she had given birth was the same day that she would lose her child. After she had finished her job with the companies, Robin and Amon left New York to go back home. Once they had landed Robin turned to Amon and said, "It was fun while it lasted." In a pain filled voice.

"Robin, why they don't have to know." Amon said.

"They will know…it's the only way to keep her safe." Robin answered.

"I understand." Was all Amon said.

And with no other words spoken the two got off the plane and headed to speak with Robin's parents. As they drove in silence Robin silently cried as she held on to the jewel tightly. As she thought about the love she held for Amon and her daughter the jewel began to glow ever so brightly. Once they reached the house their was a senses of danger that kept the two in guard and ready for anything. Robin stopped walking and turned to Amon and asked, "Do you recognize the scent?"

"No, do you recognize the aura." He answered.

"No, I have no idea who's here but my parents are with them." She replied.

"Well then we better hurry up." Amon stated.

"My master only wants the girl so get lost you dog." A demons voice was heard.

Robin and Amon quickly turned around to find a demon with horns and purple skin behind them. Amon quickly stood in front of Robin and got ready to fight. Robin on the other had begun to build up her miko energy. 'Where is she, where is the dark miko.' Robin thought as she stood perfectly still. Once she located the dark miko, Robin opened her eyes to see Amon already in battle. 'Damn him.' She thought as she got ready to jump in. However all actions were stopped when she saw the cruse surrounding Amon. Before she could say anything she heard a cold voice say, "Now, now…you wouldn't want to lose him."

"Show your self." Robin hissed.

"Is that a command…" Robin heard as a girl with long black hair and pale skin stepped out of the shadows to stand by the demon. "…or a request?" she finished.

"That's a command…Amon move out of the way." Robin hissed as she easily broke through the cruse.

"But Robin…" he tried.

"MOVE!" Robin yelled as she easily purified the demon and stood in front of the dark miko.

"Well…it would seem that the rumors are true…the miko that can purify a demon without even touching them or channeling her energy in some way."

"Who are you?" Amon growled.

"I am Tsubaki and I am here for the girl." She answered.

"Tsubaki…you're the one that was thrown out of the family for trying to kill my mother. What the hell do you want?!" Robin asked.

I work for someone that is stronger than you will ever be." Tsubaki hissed as she easily summoned up another cruse.

"Robin go!" Amon yelled.

"No, not until I drain this bitch." Robin said as she began to summon up a cruse of her own.

"Robin! We need to help your parents!" Amon yelled.

Without another word Robin released the cruse and turned her back to Tsubaki as she began to search for her mother and father. Just as she had found them she easily blocked the cruse that was sent at her and ran off to leave the dark miko in pain. Robin and Amon ran into the room to find Robin's parents tied up and tied down to a chair. Before they could even try to get to her parents Amon was slammed into the wall and thrown across the room, as she heard a familiar voice say, "You should have know I'd be back."

"Damn it Onigumo…I will kill you this time around." Robin hissed as she began to build up her energy again. 'I have to make this quick…this technique takes too much out of me.' She thought.

"I will have the jewel and I will make sure you're the last of the blood line that can harm me ever again." He growled as he quickly wrapped his clawed hand around her throat.

"Let go of her!" Amon growled as he ran and threw Onigumo away from Robin and began to fight.

"Robin!" her mother yelled.

"You must leave, take the jewel and be safe!" her father added.

"N! I'm keeping my family safe!" she yelled as she began to throw energy balls at Onigumo.

As the battle went on Robin's mother placed a barrier around her self and her husband. Robin's father began to add his energy into the barrier so that they would be safe. As the battle went on Robin began to lose her energy while Amon began to lose control. Finally when Robin had no energy left what so ever, she began to fight along side Amon with out her miko powers. Just as she was thrown across the room and as Amon was stabbed through the heart she heard Onigumo say, "Now, I will have the jewel and your rotting corpse on the floor."

"Amon! Stay way from me!" Robin yelled as she began to change her life force to pure, untainted energy.

"Robin!" her parents yelled.

"That's it…the faster you die the sooner I will get the jewel." Onigumo growled.

Before she could continue what she was doing she saw Amon get up and run at Onigumo. She than watched as Onigumo easily blocked and ripped her lover's heart out without out any effort at all. With no other choice, Robin summoned the rest of her life force and killed Onigumo not knowing that Onigumo was nothing more than a pawn.

"Robin!" her parents yelled as her body fell to the floor.

Saya had just finished putting Kagome to sleep and had just closed the door when she heard the child crying. Saya ran in to find the once human child changing between her hanyou and human form. When she finally staid in her human form Say picked her up only to notice a strange necklace around the child's neck. When Saya touched it she heard Robin's voice say, "Keep her safe…she is next and is hidden to protect herself and the jewel that she now has."

"Oh my god…Robin…Amon…Kagome I will make sure you are well trained." Saya whispered as she strengthened the girls bindings and changed her scent so that it was a mixture of her and her boyfriends scent. She would keep her word and protect the only thing that was let of her best friend.

As the child slept peacefully the jewel slowly began to hide her scent and it's aura to not only keep the child it was now protected by but to protect the child's aunt. The sleeping girl would never know the destiny that laid a head of her.

**A/N: Well the second chapter is done with and I hope you enjoy it. I would like to thank my first reviewer **Shiannica **for her review. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Kagome! Hurry up we're going to be late!" Saya yelled as she began to pick up the kitchen.

The long haired hanyou got out of bed and placed both bracelets on to hide her true form. As she got up she fixed the dragon necklace that hung loosely around her neck. Once she was dressed and ready to go she ran down stairs and found her aunt ready to go. Kagome let out a small smile and said, "I'm ready."

"You have better not been fighting at school again." Saya warned as they left the house.

"Hey, they're the one's that start it." Kagome replied.

"Sure…come on after this parent teacher meeting I have to go to work." Saya said as they got into the car.

"Sorry." Was all Kagome said before she zoned out and just watched the cars and people pass by.

Once they had gotten to her school they were quickly let in to the principles office where Kagome sat in silence. She had just started thinking about her old friends for some strange reason when the principles words brought her out of thought.

"I'm sorry Miss. Soma but she will not be allowed to stay in our school. She has placed to many people in the hospital." The principle said.

"It was out of self defense and she also got hospitalized." Saya stated.

"I understand that Ms. Soma but the parents have made a petition and I have no other choice." He stated.

"That and I've kicked your daughters sorry ass five times this semester…out of self defense may I add." Kagome replied as she got up.

"And it is also your attitude that will get you no where in life." The principle roared.

"And it will be your actions against my daughter that will coast you your job. My mother is the head of the school district and she will have your job once she hears of this! Let's go Kagome." Say yelled before the two grabbed all of Kagome's school records and left.

Kagome had sat staring out the window in silence when she realized they were heading weren't heading home just yet. They stopped at a restaurant and had something to eat. After eating in silence for half of the meal Saya looked up and stared at her daughter. After a long while she said, "What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't going to let him talk to me like that." Kagome answered.

"You've been to every school in Mew, York including privet schools. I'm sorry but your going to a barding school." Saya replied.

"You can't be serious? How are you going to test me?" Kagome asked as she began to panic.

"Just calm down…look you left me no choice so once we get home pack up and get ready to go to military school." Saya answered.

"I'm not going, I'd rather be home schooled." Kagome hissed as she began to form a barrier that was in the shape of her body.

"Look if I promise to think it over will you please just stop this." Saya hissed.

"Fine, but I'm not hungry any more." Kagome said as she lowered the barrier and looked out the window.

"Then let's go home…I've already finished." Saya said as she began to pull out some money to pay.

"For what it's worth…I'm sorry." Kagome said as she got in and went up a head of her.

'I have to tell her the truth soon.' Saya thought as she followed after her daughter. She had promised her self that when the time called for it she would tell Kagome the truth and show her a picture of her birth parents. However her once depressing thoughts were soon pushed away when both she and Kagome walked into their house to find it trashed and torn apart.

"What the hell happened?" Kagome asked as she looked around their home while her mother stood at the door.

'How did they find us? We have to leave…we're moving to Japan.' Saya thought as she used up all of her miko energy and placed a barrier around the entire house. "Kagome do you see a note any where?" she asked.

"Yeah, just found one." Kagome answered as she picked it up.

"What does it say?" Saya asked as she grew closer to her daughter.

"Call the cops and we'll kill you. Ignore what went no and live on." Kagome read as she turned to face her mother.

"Pack everything you need and nothing more. I'll buy you new clothing when we get off the plane." Say said as she burned the note that she held.

"What? Where are we going? What the hell is going on?" Kagome asked as she got ready to fight.

"Uh, I should have told you sooner but now is not the time Kagome…please just hurry and get packed." Saya said as she began to pack.

"Fine but you better explain before we leave or I'm not going any where." Kagome warned before she left to her room to pack.

While Kagome got pack Saya walked into her room and pulled out a key and a small box that held all of the truth. Once they were both packed Saya sat down and just stared at the box for what seem an eternity until she heard Kagome ask, "What's in the box?"

"The truth." Saya answered.

"O.K…well does this mean you know who did this?" Kagome asked.

"No, but this is something you must know…I have to show you." Saya answered.

"Show me what?" she asked.

"I have to show you a picture of your birth parents, I have to tell you why your mother tried to hide you." Saya explained.

After she heard this Kagome froze…she had no idea the one person she trusted had kept such a secret form her. But as much as she wanted to stay and as much as she wanted to yell at her she couldn't. Something told her that she only did what they had asked her to do. After a while of silence Kagome looked at Saya and asked, "What were they trying to hid me from?"

"From your mother's family, your last name was suppose to be Higurashi in stead of Soma." Saya answered.

"Well we better leave if it was some one that my parents piss off." Kagome said as she kept the picture and walked out.

After they had landed they found a house and began to clean it up and fix up the old abandoned house. After hours of cleaning and fixing up the house Kagome turned to her mother and asked, "What no?"

"Now, you get some sleep and I go and buy some stuff we need." Saya answered.

"Fine but I'm going to bed." Kagome said as she got up and stretched.

"Well I suppose it's too late but you'll have to sleep on the floor for now." Saya replied.

"I don't mind…any way I'll see you in the morning." Kagome said as she began to walk to her room.

"Ok I'm just going to clean up." Saya called back.

The next morning Kagome was woken up at seven in the morning to help buy the beds, couch, TV, drawers and other materials they would need. At some point Kagome wanted to ask where she was getting all the money from until she remembered that her grand mother was rich. While her adoptive mother was out Kagome began to move stuff around and unpack the new dishes, plates, cups and TV.

'Finally I'm done…now I can take a bath.' Kagome thought as she stretched out her muscles. After soaking in her new bath tub Kagome got out of her bath to find her mother already home and stressed out. As she brushed her hair Kagome walked over to her and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Well you're enrolled at a school however you have to be very careful not to be found out." Saya answered.

"Hey, I have art…cool." Was all Kagome said.

"When you get there stay away from a girl named Kikiyo Higurashi." Saya replied.

"Why?"

"Because she is your cousin and you are suppose to be in hiding." Saya answered as she got up to make some food. "Now what do you want?"

"I was hoping to go and get my new cloth and lunch at the mall." Kagome said as she placed her class schedule on the table.

"I have to arrange some things so take the car and I'll give you some money so that you can go shopping." Saya said as she handed her the keys.

"Well can I get the credit card and buy some cloth and a lab top?" Kagome asked in a sweet angelic voice.

"Fine but I'm going to need you to wake up for the next three days so that you can learn all the tricks you should know." Saya said as she handed her two credit cards and the car keys.

"Great…and here I thought I'd get the weekend off." Kagome said as she put the keys and money in her pocket.

"Be home before eight." was all Saya said as she began to fix the kitchen to her liking.

Kagome got in the car and drove off. Once she reached the mall she went into different stores where she bought shirts, pants, fishnets, training cloth, sleeping cloth and other stuff she wanted. After getting a quick bite to eat she walked to the largest and only store that sold lab tops. As she walked in she heard a guy's voice say, "Hello, may I help you?"

"Yeah, I want the fastest, strongest lab top you've got with shit load of memory." she answered as she turned around to see a guy with orange hair and green eyes.

"We have only one type of computer and I am sure you will like it." he said.

"Yeah, oh and make sure it has wireless internet." Kagome hissed.

"Is that all your looking for?" he asked.

"Yeah so can you hurry up…I have to be some where." she hissed.

After getting everything she needed and wanted Kagome drove back home and began to fix up her room. That weekend she would be doing nothing but training and learning new cruses, barriers and other miko spells that she needed to know in order to attend the school she was going to.

**A/N: Well that's that and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please send your reviews and let me know how you like the story. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After training for the next three days, Kagome relaxed and got ready for school. She had learned new spells that she caught on to very easily and learned some counter cruses. As she looked through her cloth to find her first day of school out fit she listened to some music form her lab top. Just as she was ready to go to bed she heard her mother say, "Go to bed, we're leaving at seven in the morning." through the door.

"I take it you got the job?" Kagome asked as her mother walked in.

"Yes, now go to bed, and I won't be home till six every night." Saya stated.

"So I'm starting dinner, ok well I guess I'll get my alarm." Kagome replied.

"You have ten minutes before lights out…good night." Saya said as she walked out.

Kagome turned to her patch covered back pack and pulled out her schedule. She had math and chemistry in the morning and art and advanced training in the after noon. After looking over it and memorizing her schedule she put everything away and went changed into her human form. The next morning Kagome was rudely awaken at six in the morning and rushed to get dressed. After getting into dark blue jean pants, and a black shirt, Kagome put on her rings and arm warmers before going down stairs to meet with her mother.

"I'm ready." Kagome called out.

"Ok I'll meet you in the car…here start the car." Saya said as she ran by and handed her the keys.

"Cool." Kagome said as she picked up her back pack.

"Don't move it! Just start it or else!" Saya was heard form the back of the stairs.

"I know." Kagome called back.

After starting the car Kagome jumped over to the passenger side and waited for her mother. Even after she was told the truth she still refused to stop calling Saya her mother because in her eyes Saya WAS her mother. As they drove in silence Kagome couldn't help but look at Saya. Kagome turned away when she heard Saya ask, "What's wrong?"

"I was just thinking." Kagome answered.

"About what?" Saya asked.

"Uh, you know that you're still my mom right?" Kagome spoke softly, afraid that Saya wouldn't want her since she now knew the truth.

"I know, ok look for your classes and be home before six." Saya said as she stopped in front of the school.

"So I can take my time walking home?" Kagome asked.

"Yes but I need you to start on dinner before you start on any home work you may get." Saya answered.

"Yes mother." Kagome said.

"You better not get into any fights." Saya warned before Kagome could close the car door.

"I won't." Kagome replied in a half disappointed voice.

Once her mother was gone, Kagome walked around the school. 'I wonder if I should just head to class. I guess I should I have nothing else to do.' Kagome thought as she began to make her way back into the school building. Just as Kagome opened the door she was thrown to the floor as some guys ran out and passed her by.

"Asswhole!" Kagome yelled.

"Bitch!" the guy yelled as he stopped to turn to face her.

"Worthless flee bagged mutt!" Kagome shot back once she noticed that is was a wolf demon that had knocked her down.

"What…well hello there, I'm Koga and you're my woman from now on." He growled as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Get your hands off of me." Kagome hissed.

"You're a feisty one…well that won't change the fact that your mine." Koga growled as he tried to kiss her.

"I said get off!" Kagome yelled before she threw him off of her and running for it. 'Shit mom isn't going to like this if she finds out.' She thought as she ran to class.

Kagome ran into class and sat in the back hoping that no one would notice her. As everyone walked in at the sound of the first bell Kagome looked out the window and was in her own world. Before she new it she was brought out of thought when she heard the teacher say, "Ok class today we're going to go over last weeks work."

"Umm…I don't have the work, I'm new." Kagome said as she raised her hand.

"Oh right…class please give your attention to Soma, Kagome. She is a new student and will be introducing her self in the front of the class."

"Yes Ms. Yura." Everyone was heard as Kagome walked up to the front of the class.

After clearing her throat and looking around the class Kagome said, "I'm Kagome and I just moved here form the United States. I'm a miko and I don't like to fight much. Oh, and I love to hang out with my friends and just chill."

"Thank you; now Sango will you please take Ms. Soma to the book room so that she can get a work book."

"Yes Ms. Yura." A girl with long black hair and dark brown eyes was heard as she stood up.

Once the two were out of the class room Sango turned to Kagome and asked, "So why'd you move here so late in the semester?"

"Oh, there were some problems and my mom wanted me to come live where she grew up." Kagome answered.

"Well welcome and I hope you enjoy your self here." Sango replied.

"Is there a mall here?" Kagome asked as the two walked through the halls.

"Yeah, there are two; have you gone to any of them." Sango replied.

"Just to the one with the huge food court." Kagome replied.

"You should go to the one with the rollercoaster in it. How about I take you after school?" Sango offered.

"As much as I would like too, I have to get home. My mom needs me to start dinner." Kagome answered.

"Well here we are, I'll wait for you out here." Sango said as they reached the door.

"What do I ask for?" Kagome asked.

"Just tell them you have Ms. Yura and they'll know which one to give you." Sango answered as she opened the door.

"Ok." Kagome said before walking in. As soon as she walked in she saw all the books and work books the school had. She was brought out of thought when she heard a girls voice ask, "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, I need the math work books for Ms. Yura's class." Kagome answered.

"Did you lost them?" she asked as she began to look for the right work books.

"No, I'm new here. Oh and can I also have the chemistry books for Mr. Myoga's class." Kagome answered.

"Sure, the chem. Book is due five days before the last day of school. The work books you keep."

"Thanks." Kagome said as she grabbed to books and walked out.

"You got it?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, I also got my chem. Books." Kagome answered.

"So what do you have after lunch?" Sango replied.

"I have art and advanced training." Kagome said.

"Damn, well then I guess I won't see you till advanced training." Sango replied.

"I'm glad I have one more class with you." Kagome said as they reached their class room.

"I'll see you at lunch." Sango whispered as they walked into the class.

Once Kagome was back in her seat Sango began to do her work and was surprised to see that Kagome knew what she was doing. Before Ms. Yura could tell Kagome she had until the end of the week to turn in all of the assignments she hadn't done Kagome handed her each assignment that she owed and said, "My teacher covered this before I left. Can I have the home work?"

"Well it seems I will not have to worry about you, the homework is from page 150 to 160. I trust that it will be done by tomorrow." Ms. Yura stated.

"Yes Ms. Yura." Kagome said before walking out. 'Damn she really does go all out with the work.' She thought.

Kagome entered her next class and went straight to her teacher. After he had given her some assignments to do and explaining what the class was doing he give her a partner. As Kagome walked to the back of the class she began she saw that the same guy that had held her in the morning was her chem. partner. Once she was seated, Koga leaned in and whispered, "Looks like you'll be mine after all."

"In your dreams you dick less bastard." Kagome hissed.

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Koga asked.

"Koga! Kagome! Pay attention and follow the steps. That is unless you want to teach this class!" Mr. Myoga yelled in anger.

"No sir." Both Kagome and Koga were head.

"Then I suggest you both pay more attention to the lesson." He replied.

"Yes sir." Kagome said while Koga staid quiet.

By the time her chem. Class was over with she was about ready to commit murder. As Kagome put her things away she felt Koga grow closer to her as he tried to hold her once more. But the moment he placed his hand on her he was pushed back as Kagome said, "Don't touch me."

"I have every right to touch MY woman." Koga growled.

"I'm not your's so fuck off and leave me the hell alone." Kagome hissed as she began to walk out.

"Your not going anywhere without me around." Koga growled as he dug his claws into her arm.

"Let go!" Kagome yelled as she punched him in the face with miko energy behind the attack.

Once Koga let go of her, Kagome took off and ran down the alls in search of Sango. She had no idea that she was going the wrong way. Before Kagome could even stop she crashed into someone and fell to the floor. Kagome looked up to see a silver haired hanyou looking down at her in anger. But before he or Kagome could say anything Kagome heard Koga's lust filled voice say, "Thanks for catching my girl half breed now had her over."

"By the looks of things she was running form you not to you, you wimpy wolf." The hanyou growled as he stood in front of Kagome.

"The hell she ain't…move aside." Koga growled as he got ready to fight.

"Stay the hell away form me!" Kagome yelled as a cruse in the shape of a snake began to appear.

'Who is this chick?' the hanyou thought.

"For now I will but you can't avoid me for long." Koga growled before he left.

"Thanks, I'm Kagome." She said as the cruse completely disappeared.

"No, problem I'm Inuyasha…so how'd you get mixed up with that asswhole any way?" the silver haired hanyou asked.

"I'm new and I ran into him this morning. Now he won't leave me the hell alone." Kagome explained.

"Do you know any one you can eat with?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, I just don't know where to find her." Kagome answered as she picked up her back pack off of the floor.

"Well what's her name?" Inuyasha replied as they began to walk down the halls.

"Her name is Sango, do you know here?" Kagome answered.

"Well I guess we're going to be eating lunch together cuz that's who I'm meeting." Inuyasha replied.

"Oh, well if you just want a nice quiet meal together I could always eat on my own." Kagome said.

"What the hell are you talking about? Sango and I are just friends." Inuyasha growled as he opened the door to the cafeteria.

"Shit sorry." Kagome said as she followed him in.

After she got her food, Kagome followed Inuyasha to a table in the back where she saw Sango sitting next to a guy with a small pony tail and dark violet eyes. As soon as Sango saw Inuyasha with her new friends she smiled at them both before asking, "You guys have chem. Together?"

"No, he helped me out. So who's he?" Kagome answered as she pointed at the guy she was sitting next too.

"Oh, this is my boy friend Miroku, Miroku that's Kagome." Sango said as she introduced the two.

"Hello, so how do you like Japan so far?" Miroku asked.

"It's ok, some people are jerks while others are sweet." Kagome answered.

"Ok, so what kept you so long that Inuyasha had to help you?" Sango replied.

"Oh, um I was jut telling some jerk off." Kagome answered.

"Oh well do you know where your next class is?" Miroku asked as he noticed the anger in Inuyasha's eyes.

"No, I have no idea where the art class is." Kagome answered.

"I can take you, that is my next class." Inuyasha offered.

"I would like that, thanks." Kagome replied.

"Well now that we all know each other let's eat." Sango said.

"I agree." Miroku added.

By the time they had finished eating every one had to get to class. Kagome was glad that Inuyasha knew the way because she was sure she would heave gotten lost. Art was the only time where she was able to express herself freely and she enjoyed it. Before she knew it, it was time for her last class. As Kagome followed Inuyasha she couldn't help but notice the beaded necklace around his neck. After awhile her curiosity grew so she just had to ask, "Who put those on you?"

"My brother's mate, it's to keep me from losing control." He answered.

"Sorry I asked." Kagome replied.

"Don't worry about it, so how strong are you?" he asked as he changed the subject.

"Not that strong, shit I'll talk to you later…I have to go and join the other miko's." Kagome said as she ran over to the small group of miko's.

Kagome ran up to the girls only to be stared at and made fun off. After taking as much as she could, Kagome walked over to the demon slayer group and pulled Sango aside. But before she could even stat to talk to Sango, a girl who looked similar to her came up to the two of them and stared at them. Kagome on the other hand stood in front of Sango and asked, "What do you want?" in such a cold voice, that it made Sango shiver in fear.

"You, Kagome Soma have to be with us and not with weaklings." Her look a like hissed.

"Back off Kikiyo we were just going to talk." Sango hissed back as she stepped out for Kagome.

"Kagome miko don't belong and should never be friends with weak humans. So just come with me and forget about this weak-link." Kikiyo ordered.

"First of all you're not the boss of me and second of all you're the weaklings for being so stuck up." Kagome said as she and Sango turned to walk away from this girl who had tried to keep them from talking.

"Was that a challenge for the head miko?" Kikiyo asked loudly as she gained everyone's attention.

"No, it's a warning so back off." Kagome hissed.

"Kagome just go back and we'll talk later." Sango said.

"No, I'm not going to listen to this stuck up bitch." Kagome replied.

'I'll show you stuck up.' Kikiyo thought as she blasted Kagome with a huge amount of miko energy.

As Sango watched in horror Kikiyo smiled in pure bliss knowing that she had just put another wanna be in her place. Before Kagome could slam into the wall she was caught and held in a pair of warm arms. Kagome opened her eyes to see Inuyasha but all she managed to say was, "Damn bitch." before she passed out.

"Kikiyo you bitch!" Sango yelled as she punched her in the left eye.

"Enough! Inuyasha bring her to my office every one get back to work!" the head coach was heard.

By the time Kagome woke up the class was over with and she had to run home. After convincing the coach that she was alright Kagome ran to the back of the school and made sure she was alone. 'I hope to good I don't get caught.' She thought as she changed into her hanyou form. However luck was not on her side because just as she ran in and changed back she head her mother's enraged voice ask, "What the hell were you doing?"

"Oh, I was knocked out, I just woke up and I didn't wan you to get mad but obviously that didn't matter." Kagome answered.

"Just go up stairs and do your home work. I'll call you when dinner is ready." Saya replied.

"Yes mom…and for what its worth I'm sorry." Kagome said before going to her room.

After finishing her home work and doing the dishes Kagome go in the shower and took a long relaxing shower. After words, she put everything away and went to bed dreaming about different ways she would get back at her cousin. 'Well…it's a good thing mom didn't ask who it was that attacked me.' Was the last thing she thought before falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next day Kagome walked into her math class late and was given detention for her tardiness. Not like she was going to go to it anyway. She had gotten up late and her mother had left her to walk to school after realizing she was going to be late for work. After the whole class had gone over the work they were left to study in groups for the up coming test. Sango turned to Kagome and asked, "Why were you late?"

"I got up late and had to walk, so what I'd miss?" Kagome answered.

"Nothing much, oh coach said to tell you to be prepared." Sango replied.

"Prepared for what?" Kagome asked.

"He wants to make sure you can handle advance training so he's putting you up against Kikiyo." Sango explained.

'Shit…I have to get out of here.' Kagome thought as she turned to face Sango to ask, "What if I don't win?"

"Than we won't have classes together any more." Sango answered.

"Damn it." Kagome hissed.

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll do fine." Sango reassured her.

"Yeah, let's just study." Kagome stated.

"Ok, we'll talk later." Sango said.

After another hellish time in chem. Class, Kagome quickly made her way to meet up with Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha. Just as she had just finished eating she felt someone approaching them. Kagome quickly turned around only to find Kikiyo and a group of her friends behind her. Kagome quickly placed a barrier up and said, "Go away."

"Calm down girl, I just want to tell you good luck." Kikiyo said.

"Leave her alone Kikiyo." Sango warned as she popped her knuckles.

"Don't worry Sango, look Kikiyo you can forget it because I will be ready for you this time you cheap shot." Kagome hissed.

"We'll see about that, come on girls lets leave these losers to their lunch." Kikiyo ordered as they walked away.

"God I hate her." Sango said once she was gone.

"You've got that right, so who else hates her here." Kagome asked as she turned around only to find Inuyasha missing.

"I second that." Miroku answered as if Inuyasha never left.

"What's up with Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"It's a long story but to get to the point, Kikiyo is Inuyasha's x." Miroku answered.

"Does he still love her?" Kagome asked. 'Why the hell do I care if he does or doesn't.' she thought as she waited for an answer.

"We don't know but enough of that we have to get to class." Sango answered. It had pained her to see Inuyasha heart broken. He was like a brother to her.

"Oh, ok well I'll see you guys at gym." Kagome said before she ran off. 'Fucking bitch…wait he's just a friend and nothing more.' She thought.

Kagome walked into class and began to draw. After what she just heard Kagome drew a broken heart with stitches. Once she was done Kagome showed it to her teacher before she could give it away. In truth she had never had a boy friend but she still had a feeling that help her image the pain of it. Once she was done Kagome sat back down and turned to look at Inuyasha. Before she could ay anything she head him say, "Don't ask, and just leave me alone."

"I wasn't going to…I just wanted to give you this." Kagome replied before she placed the drawing on his desk.

After Inuyasha had looked at it he turned it around to red a small quote and a message she had placed. It read: 'It is better to have loved than lot then to have never loved at all.' After the quote Kagome had put, 'At least you were loved by some one other then your family and friends.' After reading the small message Inuyasha looked up only to find Kagome gone. When he reached the gym he sat down with Sango and Miroku. Before Sango could ask him what took him they heard the coach say, "Today Kagome Soma will be tested by the head miko in this class. She will have to win or last five minutes. Are you ready?"

"Yes sir." Kagome answered.

"Kikiyo you must hold back." The coach ordered.

"I understand sir." Kikiyo replied.

"Begin!" he yelled.

"Get ready to lose." Kikiyo whispered.

"In you're dreams." Kagome hissed.

Every one watched as Kagome not only blocked but countered attack every cruse and attack that was thrown at her. What surprised everyone was that she was able to beat Kikiyo within the time limit she was given. After three minutes of fighting Kikiyo was knocked out while Kagome fell to her knees in pain. 'Damn the bindings.' Kagome thought. Before any one else could get to her Inuyasha helped her up and whispered, "Thanks."

"You will be allowed to stay in my class…Kagura, Suki! Get Kikiyo into my office." The coach was heard.

"Are you ok?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, just a little weak." Kagome answered.

"Come let's sit you down." Inuyasha said as he helped her over to the stands.

"Are you hurt?" Miroku asked.

"No, but I could use an energy drink right about now." Kagome answered.

"Ok, don't move I'll be back." Inuyasha said once she was seated down.

"Where are you going?" Sango asked.

"I'm going to get her an energy drink, so don't let her get up." Inuyasha answered before he left.

"How'd you do it?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know but I'm glad I don't have to change y classes." Kagome answered.

"Well at least that's good, come on let's get your stuff." Sango replied.

"I think I'll wait unit Inuyasha gets back." Kagome said.

"I'll get the bags, Sango you stay with her." Miroku said as he got up and left.

"Thanks." Kagome called out as he left.

"Do you think yo'll be able to walk home?" Sango asked.

"Get lost Sango, I'll be taking my woman home." A voice was heard.

"Stay away from me." Kagome hissed.

"You're not taking her any where and I'm not going any where so take a hike." Sango added.

"Fuck off." Koga growled as he reached for Kagome only to be thrown back by a barrier.

"I believe these ladies said to take a hike." Miroku's calm voice was heard.

"She will be mine." Koga growled before he left.

"Thanks Miroku." Sango said.

"Did he hurt you guys?" Miroku asked.

"Did who hurt who?" Inuyasha was heard as he returned.

"No one, so what kind of energy drink did you get me?" Kagome asked.

"Rock-star, so are you going to need some one to walk you home?" Inuyasha answered.

"Thanks and no" Kagome replied before she began to drink her energy drink.

"Kagome you can't walk by your self." Sango protested.

"Sango is right, you're still too weak." Miroku added.

"She's not walking on her own; I'm walking her home since we go the same way." Inuyasha said before Kagome could say anything.

"Look, I can take care of my self." Kagome said as she began to get up.

Before Miroku and Sango could say anything else the bell rang and Kagome ran out like a bat out of hell. Sango and Miroku both turned to Inuyasha. Inuyasha on the other hand let out a frustrated growl and aid, "Don't worry I got her."

"Call us once she and you are all home." Sango said.

"You better hurry up." Miroku added.

"Feh." Was all Inuyasha said before he took off.

Kagome had ran for what seem twenty blocks before she stopped to catch her breath. In truth she was only able to run out of the school and a block down before she felt tried. 'Damn, I am really drained.' She thought as she fell to her knees. Just as she began to get up she heard a familiar voice say, "You can't get ride of me that easily girl, I have your scent."

"Spear me the crap and just help me out." Kagome hissed.

"First apologize for not listening to us." He growled.

"Inuyasha would you please just help me." Kagome asked weakly.

"Feh." Was all he said as he helped her up.

Most of the walk had started of in silence. 'Should I…should I ask.' Kagome thought as she walked along side him. After the silence had gotten to her Kagome stepped walking and looked at Inuyasha to ask, "Why do you care?"

"Who said I cared wench." He shot back.

"Never mind, so where exactly do you live?" Kagome asked as she tied to hide the hurt for her voice.

"6930 main street…you?" Inuyasha answered.

"Same street only I live at 4950 main street." Kagome said.

"Well I guess this is it then." He replied as he noticed that they were close by.

"Yeah, would you like to stay for a bit. You know just to get something to drink." Kagome asked.

"Thanks but I've got to get home." He answered as he walked up to the front of the house.

"Oh, well I guess I'll see you tomorrow…thanks." Kagome said as she walked inside.

Once Inuyasha was gone Kagome walked into the kitchen and began to make dinner. Saya arrived home to find the table set and dinner ready to be served. After taking off her coat she walked into the dinning room to find her daughter taking a nap on her open books. 'Why is she drained? She better get up to eat.' Saya thought as she walked over to Kagome to shake her lightly.

"Kagome…Kagome wake up I'm home." Saya sad as she gently shook her.

"Mom…what time is it?" Kagome said as she slowly sat up.

"It's six thirty come on you have to eat. Put your books away while I serve dinner." Saya said as she began to walk into the kitchen.

"Ummm…ok." Kagome mumbled as she slowly sat up.

Once the table was clear and the food was served both Saya and Kagome sat down to eat. The whole time Saya couldn't help but wonder why she was still so weak and drained. After her curiosity got the best of her Saya placed her fork down and asked, "Why are you so drained?"

"I had a test in advanced training, don't worry I held back." Kagome answered.

"Who did you fight against?" Saya replied.

"You're not going to like it." Kagome answered.

"Just tell me." Saya ordered.

"Uh, my opponent was Kikiyo." Kagome said.

"Why didn't you refuse to test?" Saya asked.

"Because I actually made friends and if I would have lost then I would have been moved away form them." Kagome explained.

"And when do I get to meet these friends of yours?" Saya asked.

"Soon, so how was work?" Kagome answered as she tried to change the subject.

"Work was fine, boring but fine." Saya answered.

"Fine I'll ask Sango to spend the night and I'll ask the guys to come over." Kagome said.

"Thank you, now go take a bath and go to bed, you need your rest." Saya said.

"Fine but you can't judge them or tell me I can't see them." Kagome said before she ran to her room. 'I wouldn't be so drained if I could be in my hanyou form once in a while.' She thought.

"Uh, well at least it's a she instead of a he." Saya told her self before she began to pick up the table.

After taking a bather Kagome finished up her home work and held on to the necklace she wore. 'Why can't I take this damn thing off?' Kagome thought as she lay in bed. After struggling with her inner self Kagome finally fell asleep hoping that she wouldn't be bothered by strange thoughts.

After Saya had finished cleaning the table and the dishes she walked into Kagomes room to find her sleeping peacefully. But the only thing that bothered her was the jewel that could be seen glowing within her. 'It's almost time…I have to tell her where to find it before the jewel completely merges with her. Who knows what she will become of the kind of power she will half if that does happen.' Saya thought as she closed the sleeping girls window before walking out to her own bed.

**A/N: Well that's it, I hope you like it and I hope you send your reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kagome and Sango had just finished their test when they were told to leave the room. They were glad they were excused and that they were allowed to go where ever they pleased. As they walked down the hall in laughter they bumped into someone. Sango turned around and said, "Sorry."

"Yeah, we were having a laugh attack." Kagome added.

"That's ok, but perhaps you both can tell me where I could find Ms. Yura's class." The long haired hanyou stated.

"Are you new?" Sango asked.

"Yes, I just transferred here form a privet boys school." He answered.

"What's your name?" Kagome asked.

"I'm Naraku and you both are?" he answered.

"Oh, I'm Sango and this is Kagome."

"Nice to meet you, so where can I find Ms. Yura." Naraku said.

"We just came from her class but we just took a test. We can still show you if you like." Kagome offered.

"I think I'll give her test a try." Naraku answered as he could do nothing but stare into Kagome's eyes.

"So how old are you?" Sango asked as she forced the two to look away from one another.

"I'm supposed to be a senior but I got left behi8nd so I guess that would make me a junior." He answered.

"What do you have after math?" Kagome asked, 'Who the hell is this guy?' she thought as they walked down the halls.

"I have chemistry, than I have English and advanced training." Naraku answered as he walked along side Kagome.

'Well…looks like Kagome found someone.' Sango thought. "Well I guess you have a new lab partner." Sango said.

"Yeah, well here's the class and have fun." Kagome said as she began to snap out of it.

"I'm sure I will see you later." Naraku said before he stole a quick kiss as he walked into the class room. 'I've found my first victim.' He thought evilly.

"Hey!" Kagome yelled.

"Shh…lets go." Sango said as she dragged her away.

Once they were out side Kagome sat in silence while Sango just stared at her in amusement. 'Who the hell does he thin he is.' Kagome thought angrily. After the silence had gotten to Sango, Sango cleared her throat and said, "Looks like you have a crush." which pulled Kagome out of her thoughts.

"I do not." Kagome hissed.

"Then why did he kiss you?" Sango asked as she pushed it.

"Why don't you ask the fucker." Kagome answered.

"O come on, just go on one date and try it out. What's the worst that can happen?" Sango replied while hiding her true feelings about Naraku.

"Even if I wanted to I wouldn't be able to." Kagome said.

"And why not, he's interested din you and by the looks of it your interested in him." Sango shot back.

"Look the only reason I actually talked to him was because I got this wired feeling and wanted to get rid of it." Kagome said.

"Good wired or bad wired?" Sango asked, no interest at what her friend had to say.

"Bad wired, I felt as if he wanted to control me…I think that's how he got me to talk to him." Kagome explained.

"Well he better stay away form you cuz I got the same feelings. Come on we have to get to class." Sango said.

"You mean you have to walk me to class." Kagome replied.

"Correct." Sango said proudly.

After Kagome was safely in her seat Sango left and went to her class. After taking a quick pop quiz Koga turned to Kagome and said, "Hey."

"What do you want Koga?" Kagome asked.

"I was just wondering if you would like to go out tonight." Koga answered.

"I have no intentions of ever going out with you." Kagome replied.

"Just give me one chance to prove to you that you are mine." Koga said.

"No." Kagome hissed before turning back to take some notes.

"Just one chance." Koga whispered in her ear as his hand began to message her.

"Stop it." Kagome hissed as she began to burn his hand.

"Never." He growled before he tried to kiss her.

Kagome quickly pushed Koga off of her and raised her hand. After waiting for the teacher to call on her Kagome cleared her throat and said, "Sir may I have a different lab partner?"

"Ms. Soma, please tell me why you wish to have a different partner." Mr. Myoga asked.

"I want a different partner because one, y partner is out cold and two he won't stop touching me." Kagome explained.

"Very well, Ayame take Koga to the infirmary and Kagome please come take a seat by Naraku." He ordered.

"Yes sir." Both girls said.

For the rest of the block Kagome was happy and was also able to pay attention to the lesson. Once the bell rang Kagome put all of her things away and walked with Naraku to the cafeteria. But the moment he took his eyes off her, Kagome ran and met up with Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha. Sango noticed Kagome's enraged face and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Who were you running from?" Miroku added.

"No one important…I'm just not hungry." Kagome answered.

"Crazy wench." Inuyasha said.

"Are you sure?" Sango asked.

"You don't look so go." Miroku said.

Without even answering their questions Kagome leaned into Inuyasha and whispered, "Just play along." before she kissed him.

"What the hell?" Sango asked.

"I knew it." Miroku was heard.

However Sango soon realized what Kagome was doing when Naraku walked up to her and said, "Hey, Naraku…this is Miroku, and that's Kagomes boyfriend Inuyasha."

"Hello, I was hoping to sit with you for lunch but if I'm in the way I could find some where else to sit." Naraku said.

"Oh…hey Naraku, you can sit down if you want." Kagome said as she pulled away form Inuyasha. 'Damn he's a good kisser.' She thought.

"Who's he?" Inuyasha asked as he began to play along by putting his arm around Kagome.

"Oh Inuyasha this is Naraku, Naraku this is Inuyasha." Kagome said as she introduced the two.

"Hey." Was all Inuyasha said.

"Nice to meet you, so can you tell me what we do in advanced training." Naraku replied.

"Well every day we train and every two weeks we're tested." Inuyasha explained as he kept his eyes on the hanyou before him.

"I see, well can anyone tell me where I can find English with Ms. Kanna." Naraku asked.

"I have that class next, come on let's get your books." Miroku answered as he stood up to leave.

"We'll see you guys later." Sango said as she sat by Kagome.

"Yes, until we meet again Kagome." Naraku stated before leaving with Miroku;.

"Do you think Miroku will be ok?" Kagome asked.

"He'll be fine but would you guys place tell me who that guy was." Inuyasha answered.

"We'll explain later for now I suggest we go to class." Sango replied.

"Fine, I'm walking you home again." Inuyasha growled as he removed his arm so that Kagome could get up.

"What ever." Kagome said.

Once in art class Kagome began to draw some roses while Inuyasha kept to him self. After finishing her work Kagome went back to the sketch room to put away the brushes. When she returned to her area she found a beautiful painting of a heart held to together with type and a note that said, 'Thanks.'

Kagome turned to Inuyasha and smiled before putting the painting in her area. Once they were done cleaning their area they made their way to their next class. Right before they walked into the gym Inuyasha took hold of Kagomes hand said, "Time for our performance."

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Kagome asked.

"No, after all what are friends for." He answered before bragging her in.

As the two walked over to Sango and Miroku everyone kept their eyes on the two that walked in hand in hand. No one knew that amongst those people was on e person that held such rage at the two that she would do anything to split them apart. 'He IS suppose to come clawing back to me.' She thought.

"Kikiyo?" a girl with long back hair asked.

"Make sure this Kagome Soma is placed against Inuyasha on her first test. Be sure to make it quick Kaguya." Kikiyo hissed.

"I'll go talk to the coach." Kaguya said as she backed away from the raging girl.

"Kill the half breed but no harm will come to Kagome." A cold voice was heard.

"And who the hell are you?" Kaguya hissed.

"I'm Naraku and I too want nothing more then to split the two apart."

"Well Naraku it seems you have a new friend." Kikiyo said as she stepped side to face him.

"It would seem so." Naraku growled.

"Meet me after school and we'll thank and stat our plan." Kikiyo said before she joined the other mikos.

While everyone trained no one noticed the coach staring at everyone train. He was already starting to pair people up for that Fridays test. After school Naraku met with Kikiyo and the two followed as Kagome and Inuyasha walked home. Naraku turned to Kikiyo and asked, "How are we going to split them up if it was all an act?"

"This just makes things a whole lot easier." Kikiyo answered.

"In what way?" Naraku asked.

"You'll ask her out on a date and before the night is over you'll give her this necklace. Once you get it on her say this chant and she'll be in your control." Kikiyo explained as she handed him the items.

"As tempting as that sounds I'll do it a different way but I will still need your help in the future." Naraku replied as he got up to leave.

"And who said I would help you than?" Kikiyo asked.

"You will if you wise to kill her once I'm done with her." Naraku answered before walking away.

Mean while Kagome and Inuyasha sat out side Kagomes house talking and laughing. It wasn't until Kagome heard her house phone ring until she stood up and asked, "Would you like to come in or wait out here?"

"Nah, I've got to get home any way…see ya later." Inuyasha said.

"Ok…I'll talk to you later than." Kagome replied.

Once he was gone Kagome ran in and picked up the phone only to hear her mother say, "What took you so long to pick up?"

"I was talking to a friend, so what is it mother." Kagome answered.

"I'm calling to tell you I'm going to be late so just order some pizza and I'll try to get home as soon as I can." Saya replied.

"Ok, see you later mom." Kagome said.

"Bye." Saya said.

"Bye." Saya said.

'Well what should I do now?' Kagome thought.

Mean while Inuyasha walked into his house only to run into his sister who smiled and greeted him with a huge. After hugging his sister Inuyasha turned to his brother and asked, "Where are you guys going?"

"We are going to speak with one of my clients." Sesshomaru answered.

"How long will you be?" Inuyasha replied.

"It'll take a while but I left some food in the oven so whenever you get hungry help your self." Rin said.

"Thanks, then I guess I'll just stay in." Inuyasha said before making his way to his room.

"You think he'll be alright?" Rin asked.

"It would seem that my brother was with a friend and whoever this girl was not Sango." Sesshomaru answered.

"Let's just go." Rin replied as she tried to hide her anger.

One they were gone Inuyasha got his house keys and made his way to a near by park. Once he got there he saw something he couldn't believe. There was a hanyou girl with black hair and blue tips. She was an Inu-hanyou like him but what he wanted to know was why he hadn't seen her. Before he could ask her anything she said, "I don't know so leave me alone."

"I don't know you either but I just have one question." Inuyasha said as he took a seat on the swing next to her.

"I don't even know you r name." she shot back.

"I'm Inuyasha, and you are."

'Shit, shit, shit, shit! Quick think of a name…oh…got it!' she thought before she said, "My name is Emeri."

"How come I haven't seen you around?" Inuyasha asked.

"I just moved here, why?" Emeri answered.

"What school do you go to?" Inuyasha replied as he ignored her question.

"Look I'm not answering any more questions until you tell me why the hell you're questioning me." Emeri growled as she stood up to face him.

"I've got to go…later." Inuyasha said before he took off. 'She had the same necklace Kagome has.' He thought.

As soon as Kagome got home she turned back into her human form and ordered the pizza she was told to order. She had no idea that she was followed by a certain hanyou. Just as she was starting to fall asleep she heard a knock at the door. Enraged at who ever had just woken he up Kagome stood up and opened the door only to see Inuyasha.

"Can we talk?" Inuyasha asked before she could say anything.

"Yeah, come on in." Kagome answered as she opened the door to show him in.

"What were you doing?" Inuyasha replied once he saw her open books covered in pizza stains.

"Nothing, just go a head and sit down in the living room. I have to clean up first." Kagome answered.

"Do you need any help?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sure, thanks." Kagome was heard.

As the two picked up the table in silence Inuyasha couldn't help but stare at Kagome's necklace. Kagome however was to busy to notice his actions. Once they were done they sat down in the living room with the lights on and the TV off. Once she was seated Kagome turned to Inuyasha and asked, "What you need?"

"Nothing I was just bored so I thought I'd stop by." He answered.

"Ok well since you didn't pick up I'll tell you now. I'm having a get together on Friday and I would like it if you came." Kagome said.

"Sure, what movies are we watching?" Inuyasha replied.

"Well I don't have any so bring what you have and we'll all choose." She answered.

"Ok, well I'll see you tomorrow at school. I've got to get home before my brother does." He said.

"Ok night." Kagome said.

After walking Inuyasha out Kagome took a much needed bath and went to sleep. Out of all the people she was lying to, it pained her, the most to lie to Inuyasha. After putting everything in her back pack Kagome went to sleep hoping that se would get over the guilt.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

That next day Kagome and Sango were told that they had the highest grade in the best which made their day. After finishing their work both girls turned to each other and began to talk until Naraku came up to them and said, "Hello."

"Hey" Kagome said

"Hi, Naraku." Sango added.

"Kagome could I talk to you after class?" Naraku asked.

"Oh, I short of promised Sango I'd walk with her but if you need to talk we can talk when I get to class." Kagome answered.

"Very well then, I have to go finish my work." Naraku said before he left.

"What do you think that was about?" Sango asked.

"Don't know and don't care." Kagome answered.

"Well any way, what time are the guys leaving tomorrow?" Sango asked as she changed the subject.

"Eleven the latest, why?" Kagome answered.

"Well what is the most fun thing to do at a sleep over?" Sango replied.

"I don't know but I just hope we all have a good time." Kagome said.

"Well I guess we should start making plans." Sango said as the bell rang.

"Ok, we'll talk about it more during lunch." Kagome said as she put her things away.

"Ok see you later then." Sango said as they went opposite ways.

Once Kagome got to class she sat down with Naraku and began to work on their lab project. As Kagome handed Naraku the chemicals they were going to use she heard Naraku ask, "Would you like to go see a movie?" which nearly caused her to drop the chemicals.

"Oh, I would love to but I already made plans with Sango for this week end." Kagome answered.

"Well how about next weekend?" Naraku asked as he kept his eyes locked on hers.

"Sure, why not…after all we're just friends." Kagome said.

"Very well then." Was all he said as he tried to hide his anger.

"So have you made any friends in your English class." Kagome asked as she disparately tried to change the subject.

"Yes, I have." He answered.

"That's good, well is the mixture ready?" Kagome asked as she got ready to drop the rusted knife in the compound.

"Yes its ready…so how long have you known Sango and your boyfriend?" Naraku asked.

"For about an year now, why?" Kagome answered as she began to drop it in.

"I was just asking, so have you been with Inuyasha that long?" Naraku replied.

"No, I've only started seeing him…so tell me do you have a girl friend?" Kagome answered. 'I don't like him.' She thought.

Mean while all Koga could do was stare at the two talking in anger. 'That half breed will not touch her.' He thought bitterly. After class Naraku had gone to speak with a teacher while Kagome met up with Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha for lunch. After spending most of lunch planning the four went to class.

"Attention class!" the coach yelled as he got every ones attention. "Tomorrow will be the last test for these six weeks. The list will be posted tomorrow morning and I will expect every one to be on time. Now back to training!"

"That is not the proper way to do it." Kikiyo told Kagome as she fired some arrows.

"Uh, look you have your way and I have mine so get of my back." Kagome hissed.

"Do it properly or I will inform the coach." Kikiyo hissed back.

"Fine!" Kagome yelled.

By the time the day was over with Kagome was beyond piss. She could only hope that she would fight against Kikiyo to kick her ass again. Mean while Rin and Sesshomaru entered their clients home once more only to fine them in a panic. Rin walked in and asked, "What had occurred?"

"Sesshomaru, Rin we must ask you to find out where it was our daughter had gone when she visited the untied states." The old women stated.

"Is that where the jewel is?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No, it would seem our daughter gave birth and hide the child from us. The jewel is with its protector." The older man answered.

"But she did not return with a child." Rin replied.

"We believe she left the child in the untied states." She said.

"But Ms. Higurashi we can not leave…this would mean she is untraceable." Rin said.

"When the jewel is felt we will all feel the jewel when it is protected, right now the jewel is protecting the child." Mr. Higurashi explained.

"Very well then, we will wait for the jewel to be revealed before we take our leave. Now I must et home." Sesshomaru growled.

"Very well then, we will call once we heave more information." Mrs. Higurashi said as she dismissed them.

"Sesshomaru why did you agree to take over for your friend?" Rin asked as they got into the car.

"Because I gave him my word that I would protect his daughter." He answered softly.

"Oh Sesshomaru what about Inuyasha?" Rin asked.

"My brother is strong and he will be able to protect his self." Sesshomaru answered.

When Sesshomaru and Rin got home they were surprised to find dinner made and the table set. Sesshomaru placed his coat on the coat rack and looked for his brother. He was surprised to find his brother getting the drinks. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as he heard his mate say, "How thoughtful…thanks Inuyasha."

"It's no big deal." Inuyasha replied.

"I believe it is what is it you need brother?" Sesshomaru was heard.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin yelled in anger.

"I don't need anything." Inuyasha answered.

"See." She hissed.

"Oh really?" Sesshomaru shot back.

"I was just wondering if I could go to a friends house tomorrow." He explained.

"Well…then I guess you can go." Rin said as she began to serve dinner.

"Will you be staying the night at Miroku's house?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Oh, the thing we're having is at Kagome's house not Miroku's." Inuyasha answered.

"Who's Kagome?" Rin asked.

"A new friend, so can I go?" Inuyasha answered.

"Yes, but I would like to meet this girl some time soon." Sesshomaru replied.

"Ok well I'm going to eat and go to bed." Inuyasha said.

The next day every one woke up and went to school. Kagome didn't feel like eating. That night she had gotten in to trouble and was grounded for a week. After an exhausting morning Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha all sat during lunch in frustration.

"So what time are we meeting?" Sango asked once she was calm enough to speak.

"I guess you guys can start coming over at five. I have to set things up." Kagome answered.

"Cool, so what are we watching?" Miroku asked.

"We're watching Hostel." Inuyasha answered.

"Good now what are we going to do after the movie?" Kagome asked.

"We could play some games. I'll bring some broad games." Miroku answered.

"Ok well let's get to class and hope this day gets better." Kagome replied as she stood up.

"Fine, we'll meet up fourth block." Inuyasha added.

Once in art class Kagome began to doodle and just draw random things. However she soon found her self going off on a trip with the drawing. After having been forced to stop, Kagome and Inuyasha walked into the gym only to be stared at. Kagome turned to Inuyasha and asked, "What's going on?"

"Don't know, let's see if Sango or Miroku know." Inuyasha answered.

"Kagome! Inuyasha!" Sango was heard.

"Sango…what's wrong?" Kagome asked in a worried voice.

"You and Inuyasha were put against each other. You're the last two to fight." Miroku was heard as he approached them.

"Everyone sit down! Koga and Naraku, you tow go first." The coach was heard.

As everyone began to test Kagome and Inuyasha couldn't help but sit apart from one another. As they watched each fight go by one after another Kagome couldn't help but worry about hurting Inuyasha. 'I don't wan to hurt him…I won't.' she thought desperately. Finally when she and Inuyasha were called Kagome picked up her bow and a quiver of arrows as she heard the coach say, "The first person to get the first ten hits win. Go!"

"Kagome…Kagome do you really want to do this?" Inuyasha asked as he drew out his sword.

"Inuyasha…Inuyasha we have no choice but to fight!" Kagome yelled out her last words before she began to aim arrows at him.

"Kagome…I'm not going to attack you." Inuyasha growled as he bogged each arrow.

"If neither of you fight you will both fail!" the coach yelled.

"Inuyasha fight!" Kagome yelled in pain.

Everyone watched in shock as the necklace began to glow before Inuyasha stood perfectly still. Kikiyo knew what was about to happen and formed barrier around the other students while they continued to fight. 'Stupid girl is going to be killed.' She thought. Kagome drew another arrow and thought, 'I won't hurt him.' But before she could let the arrow go she heard Inuyasha say, "If it's a fight you want then it's a fight you'll get!"

'What the…Inuyasha?' she thought as she saw the now blood red eyed and three purpled stripes on the side of Inuyasha's face. "I'm so sorry." She whispered as she began to use her true fighting skills.

The coach and everyone watched in amazement as Kagome was able to keep up with the now uncontrollable Inuyasha. As they fought one another, Kagome made sure not to hurt him while he did not hold back.

"Is that all you've got girl?" Inuyasha asked coldly as he licked the blood off of his claws.

"That is enough, the two of you earn points! Stop it now!" the coach was heard.

"Inuyasha…Inuyasha stop this now!" Kagome yelled as she blasted him with an enormous amount of miko energy.

While Inuyasha passed out Kagome fell to her knees in disbelief. Sango picked Kagome up and walked her home while Miroku called Inuyasha's brother's cell phone. As they walked in silence Kagome couldn't help but let the tears run down her face.

"Don't worry, just get ready and we'll see you later." Sango told her as they walked up to the door.

"Thanks, I just hope he shows up." Kagome said.

After making sure Kagome was in her house Sango walked home to go and get some things for the night. Mean while Kagome set up the living room and took a bath hoping that Inuyasha would show up so that she could tell him how sorry she was.

**A/N: Hey I hope you guys like the story so for. Please review and let me know what you think. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As he slowly tried to open his eyes he tried to ignore the pain that shot though out this whole body. He had no idea where he was or why he was in so much pain. As he finally go this eyes to open he found him self in his room. Before he could try to move around he heard a familiar voice say, "Finally you're up…who broke the spell?"

"Rin…what the hell?" Inuyasha growled as he began to sit up.

"Brother are you still going out?" Sesshomaru was heard.

"I'll be home in a couple of hours and don't worry about what happened today." He said before he left.

Mean while Sango, Miroku and Kagome all sat on the dinner table eating in silence. After Kagome had introduced everyone they had sat down to eat. Just as Kagome was about to stand up and excuse her self everyone grew quiet as they heard a knock at the door. Kagome quickly got up and answered the door only to be shocked. Inuyasha watched as Kagome's sad expression became that of a shocked one before he said, "Sorry I'm late, I couldn't find the movie."

"Well, better late then never." Kagome said as a smile appeared on her face.

"Kagome? Kagome who's at the door?" she heard her mother's worried voice ask.

"Just a friend mom…" Kagome said as Inuyasha walked. Once they entered the kitchen Kagome turned to her mother and said, "Mom this is Inuyasha…Inuyasha this is my mom."

"Nice to meet you." Inuyasha said as in a respectful tone.

"Like wise, please join us." Saya said as she got up and began to serve him a plate.

"Finally you make it." Sango hissed in a whisper.

"So Inuyasha do you have any classes with my daughter?" Saya asked once she noticed her daughters change in mood.

"Yes, I have third and fourth block with her." Inuyasha answered as he sat down next to Miroku.

"I see, do you live with you're parents?" Saya asked as she handed Inuyasha his plate and drink.

"No they're no long with me. I live with my brother and sister-in-law." He explained.

"I'm sorry, well Kagome clean up the kitchen when you're done, I have to be at work by seven so you're on your own for breakfast. It was a pleasure." Saya said as she walked out.

"Ok night mom." Kagome called out.

"Do you need help?" Sango asked.

"Nope go ahead and go into the living room and I'll be there in a bit." Kagome answered.

"You sure?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, it won't take me long any way." Kagome answered.

"Ok." Sango said as she and Miroku dragged Inuyasha out.

After having washed and clean the table Kagome walked in to the living room to find Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha all playing a board game on the floor. Kagome sat by Sango and watched as Sango made her move. Once they were done Sango turned to Kagome and said, "Can we watch a movie?"

"Sure, what are we watching?" Kagome answered as she got up.

"Hostel, here's the movie." Inuyasha answered as she got up.

"Do you guys want popcorn or candy?' Kagome asked as she put in the DVD.

"I'm good." Miroku was heard as he pulled Sango into his lap.

"No thanks." Sango said as she cuddled up to Miroku.

"Ok well I'm going to go change…I'll be down in a bit." Kagome said as she walked up to her room.

"We'll pause the movie if you don't get back in time." Sango aid.

After getting into a black tank-top and black sleeping pants Kagome walked back down and hit the play button before sitting down next to Inuyasha. As the movie began Kagome leaned into Inuyasha and whispered, "Are you guys spending the night?"

"Don't know." Was all he said as they began to watch the movie.

By the time the movie was over Sango and Miroku were fast asleep wrapped in each others arms. Kagome got up and put the movie away before she turned to see that it was one in the morning. As Kagome placed a cover over the sleeping couple she heard Inuyasha stretch before she heard him say, "Well looks like Miroku's staying."

"Yeah, are you?" Kagome asked as she turned to face him.

"I guess, Kagome are you ok?" Inuyasha answered as he stepped closer to her.

"Yes and no, I just want to tell you I'm sorry for early today and I hope your not mad at me." She replied.

"I'm not mad…I'm just glad I didn't hurt you." Inuyasha said as he pulled her into a huge.

"Inuyasha…" she tried only to be silenced by a gentle kiss.

Kagome couldn't believe what was going on but that didn't stop her form kissing back. When Inuyasha pulled away he picked her up and sat her down in his lap. Kagome closed her eyes as the feeling of safety and love took over her. As she drifted off into sleep she heard Inuyasha's gentle voice say, "Sleep, just sleep."

That next morning Saya found the four happily asleep in one another's arms. She smiled and left a note before leaving the house. Kagome however woke up ten minutes after her mother had left and watched Inuyasha as he slept peacefully. 'I can't believe it…I think I love him.' She thought. After what seemed like hours of watching him sleep, she heard him say, "Don't you know it's rude to stare at people when they sleep."

"Sorry I just couldn't help it." She replied as she moved her neck so that he had access to it.

'How does she know that this is a sign of apology in Inu-demon way?' Inuyasha thought before he quickly nuzzled her neck. After words he turned to face her and asked, "Why are you up so early?"

"Just, you want to help me make breakfast?" Kagome answered as she let out a huge yawn.

"Sounds like fun but I don't know how to cook." Inuyasha said as he stood up with Kagome still in his arms.

"Shh…come on I'll teach you." Kagome aid as she pointed to the kitchen.

"Ha, Ha, very funny." He growled.

After putting up a barrier so that Miroku and Sango wouldn't be waken Kagome turned to Inuyasha. He was sitting down drinking a cup of organ juice. Kagome couldn't help but smile before she asked, "What do you feel like having?"

"I know how to make eggs." Inuyasha answered.

"Ok, well I'll teach you how to make amulets with bacon on the side." Kagome said as she began to get out all of the ingredients.

"Well what do you put in it?" Inuyasha replied.

"Oh, come on let's cook." Kagome said as she handed him some eggs, cheese, ham, and potatoes.

As Kagome began to cook Inuyasha watched and listened to what she told him to do. When it was his turn to try it he was amazed that he actually did it. By the time they were done cooking Kagome and Inuyasha were laughing at each others work. However their laughter soon dies out when they heard Sango's amused filled voice say, "Glad to see breakfast is done."

"Did Inuyasha cook?" Miroku's uncertain voice was heard.

"Yes, he made my breakfast, now let's eat." Kagome answered as she lowered the barrier.

"Smells good." Sango said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Thanks…let's dig in." Kagome said as she sat by Inuyasha.

"Well as long as Inu didn't cook." Miroku said before he took a bit out of his food.

"How is it?" Sango said as she picked up her fork.

It's good….way better than Inuyasha's cooking." Miroku answered as he began to eat at a fast pace.

"Hey Miroku?" Inuyasha said.

"Yeah, he asked with a mouth full of food.

"This." Inuyasha growled before he threw a hand full of food at Miroku.

Sango and Kagome sat in silence as Inuyasha could be heard laughing while Miroku whipped his face. Miroku slowly picked up some food and threw it at Inuyasha but he missed and hit Kagome which caused Sango to burst out into laughter. Kagome whipped the food off her face and asked, "Is this funny to you?"

"No…no it's just…Miroku's funny." Sango tried to explain as she continued to laugh.

"Are you laughing at me too?" Kagome asked as she turned to look at the laughing hanyou.

"Yes." He answered.

"Well then…I guess I deserve to laugh too." Kagome said before each of their plates were thrown into their faces.

As Sango, Inuyasha and Miroku removed their plates from their faces Kagome could be heard dying of laughter. As Inuyasha placed his plate on the table he turned to Kagome and said, "This means war."

"Shit." Kagome said before she stood up and ran.

"Run Kagome, run!" Sango yelled out to her before she was hit in the face with more eggs.

"Come back here!" Inuyasha growled.

"Hell not!" Kagome yelled as she ran up the stairs as she tried to reach her room. 'Damn, damn, damn.' Was all she could think.

"You taste good." Miroku said as she ate the food off of Sango.

"Get off pervert." Sango hissed.

Before Kagome could even close the door she was slammed on to her bed and pinned down. Kagome opened her eyes to see a madly grinning Inuyasha looking down at her. Kagome smiled at him and said, "Fine, I'm sorry now let go."

"No." he growled.

"Let go." She said.

"No"

"Inuyasha if you don't let go…" Kagome began only she was stopped mid sentence when Inuyasha pressed his lips against hers. And with out even realizing it Kagome began to kiss him back.

Once Inuyasha pulled back he smiled at her and said, "You talk too much. Come on lets get this place cleaned up." before he ate some of the amulet off of her.

"Yeah." was all she could say. 'Are we…can we be.' She lost her train of thought when she heard him say, "Come on before Sango and Miroku do it in your kitchen."

"Gross." Kagome said as they walked back down the stairs.

After Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha had helped her clean up Kagome said good bye to Sango and Miroku. As she watched the TV change channel after channel she got up and stretched. Inuyasha watched Kagome as she walked away and before she could reach the stairs he asked, "Where are you going?"

"To take a bath, you can watch TV if you're staying." Kagome answered.

"I guess I'll go home…I was suppose to go home last night." He replied as he stood up.

"Ok well I guess I'll see you at school." Kagome said as she turned to face him.

"Yeah, talk to you later." He said before walking out the door.

'What are you doing to me Inuyasha….you make me fee loved and like a normal person.' She thought before taking her bath. After taking her bath Kagome cleaned her room and the coach before sitting and watching some TV. After an hour of watching TV, Kagome went up stairs and began to look for information on the jewel she was meant to guard.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Monday came to soon for the four as they slowly made their way to class. Kagome and Sango were board and tried since both had planned a head and finished their class work on Monday. While Sango used the computer Kagome put her head down and tried to sleep. Just as she was about to lose consonance she heard Naraku say, "Hello."

"Hey Naraku, is there something you need?" she asked as she sat up straight.

"No, I gust thought that maybe we could talk." Naraku answered.

"Talk about what?" Kagome replied.

"I was hoping that we could talk about our date this coming week end." He answered as he smiled slightly at her.

"Oh, well where did you want to go?" Kagome asked. 'I haven't even asked my mom yet.' She thought.

"Well if you don't mind I thought we'd go to a restaurant near the beach." He answered.

"But I don't have any fancy clothing. How about we go to a fast food place and a movie?" Kagome suggested just as the bell rang.

"Very well…do you want to have lunch together?" Naraku asked as he watched her put her things away.

"Sorry Naraku but we have plans." Sango said as she joined Kagome's side.

"Sorry." Kagome added.

"Then I'll see you in fourth bock…bye." He replied before walking off.

"We need to talk." Sango hissed.

"We'll talk during lunch I have to get to chem. class." Kagome said.

"Fine." Sango said as they separated.

Once Kagome sat down by Naraku she kept to her self and listened to the lesson. She had no idea what she was going to do but she would not turn this down. 'Be sides I could use a date.' She thought as she copied down the notes. After class Kagome ran to the cafeteria and met up with Sango.

"Where are you guys going?" Miroku asked as he saw them getting ready to leave.

"I promised Kagome I'd help her with some stuff." Sango said.

"We'll see you in fourth." Kagome added as she was dragged off.

"Is it just me or are they acting weird?" Miroku asked.

"They're girls; they do nothing but act weird." Inuyasha answered.

"True." Miroku said.

Once Kagome and Sango were alone Kagome put up a barrier and staid quiet. She refused to look at Sango and she refused to say anything until Sango said something. After growing tried of her friends patience Sango took in a calming breath and asked, "Are you or aren't you going to go out with Naraku?"

"Uh, yes but just to see what kind of a guy he is." Kagome answered.

"But you told me he gave you a bad feeling." Sango replied.

"I do and I want to see why." Kagome explained.

"But what if he tries something?" Sango asked.

"Then I'll fight back and kick his sorry ass." Kagome answered.

"You better tell me every thing that happens when you get home." Sango replied.

"I'll call you the moment I walk in." Kagome said.

"Good, now let's get to class before we're given detention." Sango said as she waited for Kagome to lower the barrier.

"Not like if I show up any way." Kagome replied as the barrier went down.

"True." Sango said.

After making it to class on time Kagome sat by Inuyasha before they were told to go to some presentation in the library. As Kagome and Inuyasha walked side by side both felt as if they were begin watched by someone. After sitting through a long and boring speech about drugs begin bad, they went to gym only to be told they had to work on home work. Just as Kagome finished her sentence her pen was taken from her as she heard Inuyasha say, "You study too much."

"Give it back." Kagome hissed as she placed her book donw.

"I am not giving it back…wench." Inuyasha said as he began to smirk.

"Give it back!" she hissed as she stood up.

"Inuyasha!" Sango yelled.

"No way wench; I'll just keep it." He said as he turned and began to walk away with her pen. 'Why am I flirting with her?' he thought.

"Get back here." She yelled as she began to run after him.

Most of fourth block Kagome spent trying to get her pen back. But she soon forgot all about her pen when she began to have fun by flirting back. Their walk home was a peaceful one that she completely enjoyed. After getting home Kagome changed to her hanyou from and went back to the same park to see Inuyasha sitting at the same tree they had talked in. 'If only he knew.' She thought before jumping up while saying, "Hey."

"Hey, I take it you don't come here often." He said as he looked at her. 'Why does she seem so familiar?' He thought.

"Nope, only when I get a chance; so how you been?" she replied.

"Fine, hey how close do you live by?" he asked as she remembered seeing her run into Kagome's house.

"Close enough…you?" was all she said, 'Shit…I need to leave.' She thought.

"A block away." He answered.

"Well I've got to go…see you around." She said before taking off at full speed.

Kagome quickly ran in ad changed back as she closed the door. Before Inuyasha could even knock on the door he could hear Kagome saying sorry at least a dozen times before he heard a woman's voice say, "Kagome I told you and you don't listen. What am I going to do if you get caught?"

"I'm sorry mom…I promise I won't change into my hanyou form, just please don't be mad." Kagome said disparately.

'Emeri is Kagome?' Inuyasha thought.

"Kagome I can't help but worry. Please just tell me why you insist on changing into your true from?" Saya said.

'True form?' Inuyasha repeated in his mind.

"Because if I don't I lose my miko energy faster and I get easily drained in advanced miko training. Please don't take me out of that class." Kagome explained as she came close to tears.

"Oh, why are you barely telling me?" Saya asked as she hugged her daughter.

"I didn't want you to worry. You already worry about me begin found out by my own cousin." Kagome answered.

"Ok, well change when you have to but only in the house. Now come on I don't feel like cooking." Saya aid as she grabbed her keys.

"Thanks mom…" Kagome said.

Inuyasha quickly jumped into the nearest tree and took off unable to accept what he had just heard. Mean while both Kagome and Saya got in the car and drove off to the nearest Ramen shop. While they waited Kagome turned to her mother and asked, "How was work?"

"Fine, how was school?" Saya answered.

"Ok, I didn't do much in art because of a boring presentation and we got a block off in gym." Kagome replied.

"What about your academic classes?" Saya asked.

"Well we got a head in our class work so I took a nap in math and I copied down some notes in chem. Class." Kagome answered.

"Well at least I know your learning…thank you." Saya answered as the waiter placed their blows in front of them.

"Mom can I go out on Friday?" Kagome asked as she picked up her chop sticks.

"Where do you want to go and with who?" Saya answered as she began to eat.

"To a movie and dinner…I think it's a date." Kagome answered as she also began to eat.

"And who asked you to go on this date." Saya asked as she looked at her daughter.

"You don't know him and I don't know him that well…he's name is Naraku." Kagome answered truthfully.

"Will I get to meet him?" Saya asked.

"Of course." Kagome said.

"Good, then the answer is yes but I do not wan you home later then nine." Saya replied.

"Thanks mom." Kagome said.

After finishing their meal Saya and Kagome walked out and began to walk to the car. As Kagome took in a deep breath only to dump into a tall silver heard demon. 'He reminds me of Inuyasha.' She thought. "sorry." She said before walking off.

"That's alright." The emotionless voice replied.

After getting home Kagome took a bath and did most of her left over homework that Inuyasha hadn't let her finish. Once done Kagome turned on her lab top and opened the file where she had saved all of the information on the shikon no tama. 'If it's been created sine the feudal area then why hasn't any one tried to free Midoriku's soul?'

"Kagome lights out!" Saya's anger filled voice was heard.

"Ok mom." Kagome yelled as she turned of the lights and put some music on to sleep.

After spending most of the night tossing and turned Kagome was finally able to fall asleep. The next day Kagome woke up in a rush and ran to school. She had once again ignored her mother's calls and was not late to school. 'I am not getting detention again.' She thought as she changed into her hanyou form.

Mean while Inuyasha had suffered the same fate and was running to school when he picked up on a familiar scent. 'Emeri…no Kagome.' He thought as he fastened his speed to catch up to her. Inuyasha had managed to arrive just as Emeri place a barrier up and changed into Kagome. Inuyasha stepped out of the shadows and asked, "Kagome?"

At the sound of an unsuspected voice Kagome froze. 'Shit…no.' she thought as she turned to face who ever it was that had found her out. What she wasn't expecting to find was Inuyasha looking at her in confusion.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Cure to explain who the hell you are." Inuyasha growled in both disbelief and hurt.

"I can explain just place don't tell any one." Kagome answered.

"You have may word now start talking." He replied.

"ok but later cuz I can't be late again." Kagome said before running off to her first class.

That whole day Kagome had spent avoiding Inuyasha and hoping he would forget. But to her luck he did not so she wrote a note only telling him that she was in hiding and that it had to stay that way. After giving him the note after school she got a ride form Sango and staid inside. 'If mom finds out…she's going to kill me.' Kagome thought as she tried to relax. But just as she began to drift of into sleep the phone rang and she was forced to get out of bed. Once she had picked up the phone she said, "Hello?"

"Kagome?" a guy's voice was heard.

"Inuyasha?" she replied.

"Yeah, hey just to let you know I won't tell but I would like to know hwo and why your hiding." He said.

"Sorry but I'm making diner. Talk to you later." Kagome said before she hung up and unplugged the phone. 'Damn.' Was the last thing she thought before she passed out.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

After avoiding Inuyasha for the reminder of the week Kagome was semi glad that it was now Friday. Kagome got home to find her mother working on some papers. Kagome closed the door and said, "I'm home."

"What time is your date?" Saya replied.

"Is that the only reason you're here?" Kagome asked.

"No, now answer my question." Saya said.

"He's going to pick me up at six." Kagome answered her mother's question.

"So is it a date, date?" Saya asked.

"No, it's just two friends hanging out." Kagome answered as she walked up to her room.

After getting dressed and getting ready Kagome walked down stairs to find her mother talking with Naraku. Once the two had noticed her Kagome said good bye and left with Naraku. After picking a movie Kagome turned to Naraku and asked, "So why'd you ask me out?"

"I thought we could get to know each other better." Naraku answered as he grabbed her hand.

"Ok but we're here as friends and nothing more." Kagome replied as she pulled her hand back.

"I understand would you like something to eat or drink?" Naraku answered as he grabbed her hand.

"No, I'm, fine…let's just go and sit down." Kagome replied.

"Very well so how long have you lived here?" Naraku asked as they walked into the movie.

"I barely moved here two weeks ago. I use to live in the states." Kagome explained as she sat down.

"I see, well if you'd like I could show you around tomorrow." Naraku offered.

"We'll see…the movies starting." Kagome whispered as she kept her eyes on the screen.

After sitting down for two hours Kagome and Naraku walked to the nearest ice cream shop. After the movie Kagome wasn't very hungry so Naraku offered to pay for an ice cream instead of a meal at a fast food restaurant. While Naraku ordered the ice cream Kagome waited out side and enjoyed the cool night air. Just as she was completely relaxed she heard a familiar voice say, "What are you doing here?"

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she turned around to face him. 'Shit.' She thought.

"Yeah, so what are you doing just standing here?" he asked.

"Oh, just waiting, are you with Sango or Miroku?" Kagome answered.

"No, I'm with my brother and sister in law." He replied.

"Oh, well I shouldn't keep you. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Kagome said.

"Kagome?" Naraku's voice was heard.

"Hey Naraku, well I guess I'll see you later Inuyasha." Kagome said as she accepted the ice cream Naraku had offered her.

"Naraku, Kagome is he following you?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, look I'll talk to you later." Kagome answered.

"Ok later." He growled before walking off.

"Who was that little brother?" Sesshomaru asked as his brother reached them.

"Is she your girl friend?" Rin added.

"That stupid wench is not my girl friend." Inuyasha growled in anger.

"Is she a friend then?" Sesshomaru replied.

"Feh." was all he heard.

"Well she looked nice, why haven't I met her." Rin asked.

But before either of them could stop him Inuyasha had taken off in the same direction Kagome and Naraku had gone in. 'If he lays one hand on her I'll kill him.' He thought as he followed Kagome's scent.

Five minutes earlier: Kagome and Naraku walked in silence as they each ate their ice cream. Just as they pasted by a dark alley, Naraku pulled her into the shadows and held her against the wall. Kagome looked at Naraku and said, "Let me go."

"I don't think so, you are going to give me what I want." Naraku's tainted filled voice was heard.

"I said let go!" Kagome yelled as she tried to blast him off of her. 'Why can't I use my miko power?' she thought as she tried not to panic.

"You honestly think I didn't plan this, that ice cream you eat had a special liquid that binds your power for the next 48 hours." Naraku said as he dug his claws into Kagome's arms.

"Stop this…let go!" Kagome yelled before he slammed his lips over hers.

'Inuyasha…Inuyasha!' was all she could think as she tried to push him off of her.

Just as Naraku had began to force his tongue into her mouth he was thrown off of Kagome and slammed into the wall. As Kagome fell to the floor in tears she couldn't help but wonder is she was saved or if it was someone who wanted the jewel. But the moment she heard his enraged filled voice say, "Keep your damn hands off of her." She knew she was going to be alright.

"Well if it isn't Inuyasha, come to save this human." Naraku growled as he stood up.

"Shut up…I 'm going to kill you." Inuyasha growled as he got ready to fight.

"Inuyasha…Inuyasha don't." Kagome said before she passed out.

"It's kill or have her be killed." Naraku mocked the raging hanyou.

Inuyasha quickly picked Kagome up and ran off to meet with his brother. Rin and Sesshomaru had grown tried of waiting and had left to the park. Naraku watched as the inu-hanyou ran with the only thing that would help him be stronger. After licking the blood off of his claws he said, "Finally, I've found my jewel." before taking off.

"Do you think he's alright?" a very worried Rin asked.

"Don't worry Rin, I'm sure he is fine." Sesshomaru answered.

"But what if he's hurt?" Rin replied.

"I'm fine but my friend isn't." Inuyasha was heard as he approached his brother and sister.

"Brother? Why do you bring this hurt human to us?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Oh my god…here I'll heal her." Rin said as she got close to the bleeding girl.

"Rin no!" Inuyasha tried but was too late.

Just as Rin had tried to heal the bleeding girl she was throw back by the powerful amount of miko energy that was sent back at her. Sesshomaru quickly caught his mate and held her before he turned to face his brother. Sesshomaru looked at the passed out girl and said, "Let's take her home, once her wounds are cleaned call her mother and have her come to the house." as he led the way to the car.

"Ok but her mother is a strong miko and an over protective mother." Inuyasha warned as he followed his brother.

"Well, let us hope she does not attack us." Sesshomaru replied, 'this girl…there is something in her blood.' He thought as opened the door.

After getting home Rin convinced her mate that she was fine before holding back her miko energy long enough to clean the girls wounds. Rin was surprised at the girl's power and after cleaning her wounds she walked out of Inuyasha's room to find her brother ion the phone. He didn't look to happy or surprised. Once he was off she walked over to him and said, "The bleeding has stopped as and she should wake up soon."

"Ok well her mother is coming so I should wait down stairs with you guys." Inuyasha said.

"Good idea." Rin said.

After waiting for two minutes every one heard a loud knock on the door. Inuyasha stood up and opened the door but before he could say anything he heard the enraged miko say, "I want to see my daughter."

"Please calm down, your daughter needs her rest." Rin said as she tried to use her calm aura to calm the woman.

"What happened to my daughter?" Say asked with a worried filled voice.

"I am Sesshomaru and this is Rin. Please sit down and we will tell you what happened."

"Fine but after words I would like to see my daughter." Saya stated.

While the four of them talked Kagome spelt in a nightmare filled dream. Just as she thought it was going to get worst she felt her mother's aura enter the house and was immediately woken. She looked around the room only to realize she had no idea where she was. 'Where am i? Mom…mom where are you.' Kagome thought as she claimed out of bed. AS she walked out of the room she never noticed that she was now in her hanyou form. As she claimed down the stairs she could hear her mother ask, "Who did this to my daughter?"

"Naraku what I don't get is why he would attack her." Kagome heard Inuyasha answer.

"Your daughter is a strong miko, but why wouldn't she attack back." Rin said.

"Why don't we just ask her ourselves, come on out." Sesshomaru replied as he turned to the door way. 'Her scent has changed.' He thought.

Kagome stepped out and held herself up with the door frame. She had no idea why her mother gave her a look of shock or why Inuyasha stared at her in amazement. After not begin able to take it Kagome forced herself to stand up straight and said, "Why are you all looking at me like that?" in an annoyed voice.

"Kagome…" her mother whispered.

"Well it would seem Amon did leave something behind." Sesshomaru said.

"How do you know Amon? Who are you?" Saya hissed as she placed a barrier around Kagome.

"Chill out mom…they're not going to hurt me…Inuyasha can I get something to drink." Kagome said as she unknowingly broke her mother's barrier.

"First of all you shouldn't be standing." He growled s he picked her up and sat her down.

"So you're the daughter of Robin Higurashi?" Rin asked.

"Yes and no, sorry mom I guess I should have been more careful." Kagome answered.

"It's ok dear; now tell me how do you know Amon." Saya stated.

"Here, this letter explains everything." Sesshomaru replied as he handed her the letter.

"Here this is all we've got." Inuyasha said as he handed her a bottled coke.

"Thanks…" Kagome said.

"So, how are we going to inform her grandparents?" Rin asked.

"We are not telling them." Saya hissed.

"We have no choice; the jewel has now been discovered. Everyone can now see the truth hanging around the girl's neck." Sesshomaru stated.

"What?" Kagome asked as she looked down. Her once gem filled necklace was not the whole shikon jewel. The moment Kagome touched it was the moment the light grew brighter.

"Now I ask again, when will we tell her grandparents?" Sesshomaru was heard as he broke the silence.

"Does this mean I can be myself?" Kagome replied.

"No, you must bind the jewel and stay hidden. I promised Robin that she would never be found and that is what I intend to do." Saya answered.

"There's no point in doing so, when Naraku has found her. Naraku was the one that had Onigumo kill this child's parents." Sesshomaru explained.

"Sesshomaru!' Rin yelled.

"What?" Kagome asked in disbelief as she turned to face him.

"Kagome that's not important." Inuyasha told her as he used his aura to calm her down.

"Kagome don't lose it." Saya told her.

But before she could even do any damage Inuyasha knocked her out and held her close to him. Saya, Rin and Sesshomaru watched in amazement as the jewel automatically placed a barrier around the two of them. "I'm so sorry Kagome but you can't lose it now." He whispered into her ear before looking up and saying, "I don't think the jewel will let her out of this house."

"No, I'll pick her up in the morning…wait could you watch her till six? I have to work." Saya said.

"We will keep her safe." Rin said.

"Thank you, I'll drop off some of her cloth in the morning." Saya said as she stood up.

"Very well then, I will walk you out. Inuyasha take her to one of the guest rooms." Sesshomaru said as he stood up.

"Already on it." He heard his reply from the stairs.

As Inuyasha walked up the stairs he tried not to blush at Kagome's moments. She could do nothing but snuggle up to him form warmth. After placing her in bed Inuyasha tried to walk out of the room only to the thrown back by a barrier. 'Looks like I'll be your new guardian wench.' Inuyasha thought as he claimed into bed with Kagome. That night Kagome slept better then she had ever slept.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It had been a month since that night and no one had heard or seen Naraku since then. Inuyasha would not leave Kagome's side and would not let her walk home alone. During her walk they would grow closer and would only become in love. Sango and Kagome now sat in math class while watching everyone mess around. It was a miracle in it's self that Yura had not come to school. Sango turned to Kagome and said, "This is boring."

"You're telling me…want to skip and walk around school?" Kagome asked, 'I should start to access my true power.' She thought.

"Sure, but how are we going to get out of class at the same time?" Sango answered.

"Just follow my lead. When I walk back in you ask to go to the bath room." Kagome replied as she rose up her hand.

"Yes…Soma, Kagome." The substitute asked.

"May I go to the bath room?" Kagome answered

"Very well then." She said.

After getting out of the class Kagome walked into an empty bather room and pulled out a small peace of paper that was in the shape of a doll. Kagome placed the paper on the floor and placed two fingers on it while chanting the spell. Soon their was a clone of her that just stood and waited for its orders. "Go back to my math class and take my things to chem. Class."

After waiting for five minutes Sango watched Kagome walk in and sit down. As soon as Sango entered the bath room she was surprised to see Kagome standing there with a huge smile on her face. Sang eyed her carefully before saying, "What did you do?"

"Nothing bad, now give me a strand of your hair." Kagome answered as she approached her friend.

"Why?" Sango asked.

"Just do it." Kagome said as she pulled out another paper doll.

After handing her hair to Kagome, Sango watched as she did the same thing as before only to be amazed when she saw her self standing in front of her self. Sango looked over her clone and tried to find any flaws only to find none.   
She then turned to Kagome and said, "This is weird."

"Just tell it where to go and where to leave your thing." Kagome said.

"Ok, go back to my class and take my tings to my next class." Sango ordered.

"So where to go now?" Kagome asked as Sango's clone walked out.

"Let's go pull Miroku and Inuyasha out of class." Sango answered.

"How about we just go up to the roof of the school?" Kagome suggested.

Once they reached the roof Kagome placed a barrier around the two of them before sitting down. Sango could see that there was something troubling her friend so she waited for Kagome to start. After sitting in silence for ten minutes Kagome took in a deep breath and said, "I'm beyond confused."

"Ok what are you confused about?" Sango asked.

"Inuyasha, I feel happy and the more we hang out the more I find my self not wanting to leave his side." Kagome answered.

"Are you telling me you like Inuyasha?" Sango replied.

"I don't know, I can't image my self with out him and yet I just want to keep things the way there are now." Kagome explained.

"Ok would you be hurt if he started going out with some one else?" Sango asked.

"Of course!" Kagome yelled.

"Then tell him how you feel." Sango said.

"But what if he doesn't like me? What if he's still in love with that bitch?" Kagome said as she tried to hide all the pain she had.

Mean while the two shadow figure looked in the dark as they listened in on the girl's conversion. Once they had heard enough, Kikiyo removed her barrier and turned to face her partner. She would later regret joining forces with the hanyou to her right.

"I say we get ready for our final move." Kikiyo hissed.

"Shut your mouth, we will make our move when I ay we do." He growled as he wrapped his clawed hand around her throat.

"I may be helping you Naraku but you will not talk down to me." Kikiyo hissed as she easily blasted him against the wall.

"You are strong…well just don't forget what you must do come tomorrow…night." Naraku growled before he disappeared in a cloud of poison gases.

The rest of the day went by smoothly. Kagome had forgotten about her confusion when she met up with Inuyasha and Miroku for lunch. Kagome had begun to work on her final for art and was hoping it would help her earn extra credit. She was so in to her art that she dropped the acrylic paint on to the floor when she felt someone touch her.

"It's just me." She heard Inuyasha say.

"Don't scare me like that." Kagome hissed.

"Fine but if you show up late to fifth it isn't my fault." He growled.

"The only reason you're rushing me is because you don't want to be late either." Kagome shot back as he cleaned up the mess she had made.

"Feh." Was all he said as he began to help her clean up.

Once they got to class Inuyasha went to his group while Kagome went to hers. She had been tense and couldn't wait to let it all out by practicing her archery. But she was soon enraged when Kikiyo came up to her and said, "Where do you think you're going? You are mediating today."

"I'm going to let out some steam." Kagome hissed as she began to glow a dark blue color.

"No, you're going to do as I say…" Kikiyo said as she leaned in to whisper, "Cousin." into Kagome's ear.

"Bitch." Kagome hissed as she turned to go to the mediating area.

'How the hell did she find out?' Kagome thought as she sat down to mediate. Surprisingly Kagome was able to completely relax by surrounding herself in a very powerful but calming barrier. By the time class was over Kagome had fallen asleep and was rudely awakened when she felt someone trying to break through her barrier. As soon as she opened her eyes she heard Inuyasha say, "Hurry up wench."

"That's it! I'm walking with Sango and I'm going to her house!" Kagome yelled as she stood up in pure rage.

"In your dreams wench. Now hurry up." He growled.

"I mean it!" Kagome yelled as she briefly lost control and threw Inuyasha back.

Sango and Miroku watched in amazement as Kagome lost control for the first time. Kagome on the other hand broke down and ran away without waiting for any one. AS she ran she hid her aura, her scent, and herself from the world. 'I hurt him…I hurt the one I love.' She thought as she tried to get over her shock. She had no idea where she was going or what she was going to do. The only thing she did know was that she had to get away and think for a while.

Mean while Miroku and Sango ran over to Inuyasha to make sure he was alright. After making sure he wasn't seriously heard Sango got Kagome's and Inuyasha's back packs while Miroku called Sesshomaru. After making the phone call Miroku turned to Sango and said, "Don't worry, Inuyasha is going to be fine."

"I should have gone after her…I should have followed her or at least stop her." Sango spoke softly.

"Don't worry… Kagome is a very strong miko and is more than capable of taking care of herself." Miroku said.

"You don't get it…she's no t in any state of mind. She's in shock." Sango said as she began to raise her voice.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Miroku asked.

"Kagome just hurt someone she thinks she loves. Would you be able to think straight if you ever hurt me?" Sango answered.

"We have to find her…you stay with Inuyasha and wait for Sesshomaru. I'll go find her." Miroku said as he stood up.

"Please hurry Miroku." Sango said.

"I will." He said.

It had been hours since Kagome had gone missing. Saya was a mess and Inuyasha had to be knocked out in order to keep him calm. After not being able to find Kagome Miroku had gone back to Inuyasha's house only to be questioned by Kagome's mother. Soon after Miroku and Sango both went home hoping that Kagome would be found soon. Saya let out a calming breath and said, "Kagome…please be safe."

"I'm sure she is safe." Rin said as she walked into the living room.

"How would you know? My daughter is hells knows where and is currently walking around with the shikon jewel." Saya said as she finally began to break down.

"I know because I cannot feel your daughter's aura anywhere. If you would calm down you would realize that he jewel is protection her." Rin said as she handed to trouble woman some green tea.

"I am very sure this is where your daughter will end up. Just give her some time." Sesshomaru calm voice was heard.

"I just wish I knew where she was." Saya said in a broken voice.

Mean while Inuyasha had just woken up by some unknown force. He looked down at the necklace he was once given to find it glowing. 'Don't worry…I'll find you Kagome. I'll always keep you safe.' Inuyasha thought before he jumped out the window to go in search of Kagome.

**A/N: I now it leaves you hanging but ZI just felt it was the right place to end the chapter. Well I hope you like the story and I hope you keep leading my fic. And please review. **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

She walked down the dark streets of Japan hoping to find some safe place to think. As she walked she no longer held back her tears but welcomed them with opened arms. Every time a demon or miko would get to close to her they would move out of her way and to a safe distance. After growing tired of looking at the floor she looked up to find herself at the entrance of a cemetery. 'Where am I? Why am I here?' she thought as she walked into the grounds.

'What's calling me…someone help me.' She thought desperately as she followed the force that drove her to move forward. As she passed by each grave the feeling began to die out until she stopped in front of two graves. Kagome looked up to read the grave stones only to fall to her knees.

"Here…lays Robin and Amon Higurashi." She whispered as her tears now ran like rives along the side of her face.

Kagome crossed the small fence and laid down on her birth parents gave. Her tears stained their graves as she cried heart brokenly and confused. As she began to lose sight of reality she heard a voice say, "Shh…it's ok…everything will be alright."

"He will forgive you." A male's voice was heard.

"How can he? How can he forgive me after what I did?!" she yelled into the darkened sky as a barrier was formed around her.

'Damn it…this damn thing has me going all over town.' Inuyasha thought as he followed the pull of the necklace. He had no idea where he was going or if it was even the right way but he would not give up. He WOULD find Kagome no matter what.

"Robin…Amon…if you two would have lived I would have never met Inuyasha. I would have never fallen in love." Kagome whispered to herself as she continued to cry.

'Be strong little one. You must be strong.' The same male's voice from before was heard.

"I can't….I can't." Kagome cried as she began to cry herself to sleep.

Kagome was not only physically but emotionally exhausted. All she wanted to do was go to sleep and stay where she was she wanted to stay in hiding so that Inuyasha would never et the chance to tell her that he hated her. Just as she was about to completely pass out she heard a voice call out to her so she looked up and said, "Inuyasha?"

"Kagome…are you ok?" she heard his worry filled voice ask her.

"Oh Inuyasha…I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you." Kagome said as she began to lose it once more.

Inuyasha quickly walked through the barrier and took Kagome into his arms. As he rocked her and helped her calm down her grip on him only tightened. When Kagome had finally calmed down the barrier was lowered and her heart broken cries could no longer be heard. 'Sleep Kagome…just sleep.' He thought as he held on to her protectively.

Both Rin and Saya quickly stood up when they felt Kagome's aura once more. The two turned o find Sesshomaru standing in the door way with a large frown on his face. Rin quickly sat back down and began to think. Saya on the other hand kept her eyes on Sesshomaru and said, "I'm going to go find my daughter."

"Why don't you just wait here? It would seem my brother has had a head start in finding your daughter." Sesshomaru replied.

"What do you thing we should tell him?" Rin asked not at all liking the fact that her younger brother snuck out of the house on his own.

"That I will leave to you, now would you like something to eat?" Sesshomaru answered.

"No thank you, it's too late." Saya answered as she sat back down.

Shortly after Saya had seated, Inuyasha walked into the house with a passed out Kagome. When Rin and Sesshomaru tied to approach the two a very powerful barrier went up which hcaue3d the two to stay back. Saya however was able to go straight through the barrier and to her daughter. After making sure she was ok, Saya looked at Inuyasha and asked, "Where did you find her?"

"She was in the cemetery; I found her crying over two graves." Inuyasha answered as he felt her tense up.

"Who's grave exactly?" Rin asked as she watched the three.

"Rboin and Amon Higurashi…did she know them?" Inuyasha answered.

"No, they were her birth parents. Oh as much as I hate this but could my daughter sleep here? It's obsess she isn't going to let go." Saya stated as she grabbed her purse.

"Of course." Rin said.

"Will we meet you at the house?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes, I'll pick her up at school once she's out." Saya answered.

"Very well then, Inuyasha it is clear you had been dragged into this so you will leave school with Ms. Soma and her daughter." Sesshomaru said.

"Whatever, I'm going to put Kagome to sleep." Inuyasha was heard from the stairs.

"Your daughter must really love my brother." Rin said.

"And he must care for her deeply. I just hope he doesn't break her heart. Uh, good night." Saya replied before she left.

"Do you think we should let them go to school tomorrow?" Rin asked as she wrapped her arms around her mate.

"They have to, come on you need to get some rest." Sesshomaru answered as he picked up his mate.

That night everyone had a short sleep. Kagome had slept through the night unable to let go of Inuyasha. That morning Kagome woke up tot eh sound of an alarm clock. Thinking that she was in her own room Kagome used her miko powers and slammed it against the wall which caused it to break. Just as she began to fall back a sleep she heard a familiar voice say, "You're going to buy me a new one."

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she opened her eyes to come face to face with him. Once she saw that it was him she threw him off the bed and yelled, "What the hell are you doing in my room?!"

"You're room? Look around wench and you'll see that this isn't your room." Inuyasha growled as he got off of the floor.

"What? What happened? Why am I here?" Kagome asked as she looked around to realize that this was true.

Before Inuyasha could answer her, the two heard a knock on the door before they heard Rin's worried voice ask, "Is very thing alright in there?"

"Everything is fine Rin, we'll be down in a minute." Inuyasha answered.

"Ok." She said before the sounds of her departing foot steps were heard.

"Inuyasha why am I here?" Kagome asked.

"Look I'll explain everything when we have time but first we need to get ready for school." Inuyasha answered as he handed her an old yellow back pack that was filled with her cloth.

"What's this?" she asked as she took hold of it.

"It's some clean cloth. The shower is over there and call me when your out." He replied before walking out.

"Thanks." Kagome said before jumping into the shower.

Inuyasha walked into his room and also took a bath. When he got out of the shower he was surprised to see that Kagome was not only out of the shower but ready for school. After handing her, her back pack Kagome and Inuyasha were dropped off at school. As soon as Sango spotted Kagome she ran to her friend and hugged her. Kagome however hugged her back and asked, "What's wrong?"

"You had us worried sick that's what's wrong. Why did you run off like that." A very up set Sango answered.

"I ran off?' was Kagome's intelligent reply.

"She doesn't remember anything." Inuyasha added.

"Well I suppose we will just have to wait for those answers than. For now we have to get to class." Miroku stated before Sango could say anything.

"Ok let's go." Kagome said, 'What aren't they telling me?' she thought.

"Don't worry about it…you don't have to remember." Inuyasha whispered into her ear before he caught up to Miroku.

"Do you think you can come to my house after school?" Sango asked Kagome.

"Oh, no sorry I have this family thing." Kagome answered.

"Ok well what about tomorrow?" Sango replied.

"Sure I'll tell my mom." Kagome said as they walked to their class room.

"Well this is our stop, see you girls at lunch." Miroku told them.

"Yeah." Sango said.

"Ok." Kagome added.

"That was cold." Inuyasha said.

The four of them soon found them selves sitting down and eating. It was getting close to the end of the semester and everyone could tell that time was moving a lot faster. While Sango and Miroku talked about their next date Kagome turned to Inuyasha, who had a mouth full of food and asked, "What happened yesterday?"

"You had a mental break down." Sango answered.

"Sango!" Inuyasha growled.

"She has the right to know." Sango hissed.

"Not is she has one again." Inuyasha shot back.

"Uh guys." Miroku said.

"She's not going to." Sango hissed a bit louder.

"Guys." Miroku said once more.

"Yes she will." Inuyasha growled.

"Guys." Miroku spoke louder.

"WHAT?!" they both yelled.

"Kagome just left." Miroku answered as he tried to get away from the two.

"Why didn't you stop her?" Sango asked.

"Because she's stronger and kept me in place." Miroku answered.

"Let's just give her some time." Sango sighed as she sat back down.

"No, I have to find her." Inuyasha said before he left. 'I have to protect her.' He thought.

'I remember…I remember everything.' She thought as she entered her art class and began to draw. She couldn't completely relax because she was no where near a bow or arrows. She had no idea how long her day would be or if she could even hide the truth from her friends and from Inuyasha.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Inuyasha was glad that he had found Kagome in one peace of mind. He was surprised when she talked to him as if she didn't remember anything. 'She's bottling it up.' He thought as the pain that filed her eyes went unnoticed. By the time school was let out Inuyasha was unable to look Kagome in the eyes. As they waited for Saya Kagome turned to him and asked, "Why is my mom picking us up?"

"Oh quiet faking it; I know that you remembered everything already." Inuyasha growled as he tried to keep the frustration out of his voice.

"How?" Kagome whispered.

"You may have fooled Sango but what gave you away were your eyes." Inuyasha answered.

"Inuyasha…I'm really sorry." Kagome said before running over to her mother's car.

The car ride was silent as they made their way tot the address they were given. As soon as Kagome felt them enter the barrier she lowered her barrier and changed into her hanyou form. The jewel hung loosely around her neck as she looked around. Saya on the other had been thankful that Sesshomaru and Rin were out side waiting for them to arrive. As she claimed out of the car Saya said, "Robin could've told me she was rich."

"They are waiting in side." A girl was heard.

"And what are you?" Saya asked.

"I'm Jazaru, I am Kagome's cousin."

"Let's get this over with." Kagome's cold voice was heard. 'I'm not staying here.' She thought.

"I'm coming." Inuyasha said.

"It's this way." Sesshomaru said. As they were shown the way, Kagome staid by Inuyasha and her mother's side. She could feel the power of the two strongest miko and monk and was over come by it. As they entered the large living room Kagome heard a women's voice say, "Welcome to our home."

"Mrs. Higurashi, this is Saya and her daughter Kagome." Rin said.

"We thank you for looking after our granddaughter." A male's voice was heard.

"I already have grandparents. Why did you want to meet me?" Kagome replied as she stepped forward to face them.

"Kagome!" Saya yelled.

"How dare you? Saya was have you taught my granddaughter no manners." Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"She has and she's also taught me to be myself not what someone wants me to be. It's your fault my parents left me." Kagome hissed as she placed a protective barrier around Saya, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Rin.

"Is that a challenge?" Mr. Higurashi asked.

"Don't hurt them!" a girl's enraged voice was heard before an energy ball was thrown at Kagome.

Kagome easily caught the energy ball and put it out. She then began to build up her miko energy as she said, "Kikiyo you stay the hell out of this." as she slammed her against the wall.

"This is way your mother should have never mated with that demon! You're uncontrollable!" Kikiyo yelled as she began to counter attack.

"No!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled.

"You never let her follow her heart but I'm going to follow mine. Mom I wan to go home." Kagome said as she fell to her knees. 'I'm not use to this. I've got to train more.' She thought.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

Without a second thought Inuyasha ran over to Kagome never once noticing the bright light that came from his necklace. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and smiled before losing consciences. Soon all of the barriers were lowered while once was formed around Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Saya no one is going to try to hurt Kagome." Rin said.

"I didn't do it." Saya said as she tried to reach for her daughter only to be held down.

"You will leave and not contact my granddaughter again." Mrs. Higurashi said.

"I say I get the jewel and let the hanyou bitch leave." Kikiyo hissed.

"Shut your mouth." Inuyasha growled as his markings began to show. 'What's this feeling…I feel like if I should protect her.' He thought.

"Sesshomaru get your brother under control." Mr. Higurashi ordered. 

"Inuyasha let's go, I'm sorry but I will no longer be helping you." Sesshomaru growled.

"Sesshomaru look." Rin whispered.

Sesshomaru and Saya quickly took noticed of the two. As Inuyasha continued to change and lose control the jewel around Kagome began to glow a brilliant white color. Kagome's grandparents watched in amazement as it continued to brighten. As Kagome slept she heard a voice say, 'Help me…please set me free.' But before she could look for the person she heard Inuyasha's voice say, "Please wake up."

"Inuyasha let's go." Sesshomaru growled as he began to get ready to fight.

"You're not going any where." Kikiyo hissed as her sister appeared behind them with a curse ready to be unleashed.

"Move out of our way now." Saya ordered as she began to summon a curse of her own.

"Enough! Tsubaki! Kikiyo let them go!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled as she easily stopped all of their curses.

"We will not make the same mistake. Saya we will send you a credit card and papers that will give you access to our daughters bank accounts and old home." Mr. Higurashi said as he stood up to calm his wife.

"Yes uncle." Both girls said before stepping aside.

Once they were in the care, Saya drove to her house. Just as they reached their home Kagome woke up and was glad to see that Inuyasha was still at her side. Kagome let out a warm smile before asking, "Where are we?"

"We're at home and once we get inside you're going to tell me why you fainted on us." Saya answered as she drove.

"Ok mom…are Sesshomaru and Rin staying?" Kagome asked as she stood up.

"I don't know…why?" Inuyasha answered before Saya could say anything as he got out of the car.

"We would like to make sure she's alright as well." Sesshomaru was heard.

"Please come in." Saya called as she opened the door.

"Thanks you." Rin said.

"I'm going to go do some homework." Kagome said as she walked into her house.

"First you're explaining things." Saya hissed.

"Fine." She said as she went back into the living room to join the others.

After having explained things Kagome and Inuyasha went up to Kagome's room and began to work on their home work. After finishing most of their work Kagome and Inuyasha walked back to the kitchen for dinner. Just as they started eating Kagome got up and picked up the phone only to hear Sango say, "Kagome are you home?"

"Seeing as how I'm the one that answered the answer to that would be yes." Kagome said.

"Very funny…can you spend the night next week?" Sango asked.

"I'll ask my mom, what's happening next week?" Kagome answered.

"It's the winter ball…are you going?" Sango replied.

"Don't know, we'll talk more tomorrow I have to go." Kagome said.

"Ok, be careful." Sango replied.

"Who was that?" Saya asked.

"That was Sango; she wanted to know if I could spend the night next week end." Kagome answered as she sat back down.

"Well it is getting late we should go." Sesshomaru said.

"Please finish your meal." Kagome said.

"I'll go get my stuff." Inuyasha said.

"I'll go with you." Kagome said as eh followed him.

"Don't take long." Rin called out to them.

After making sure everything that he had taken out of his back pack was back in his pack he turned to find Kagome laying down on her bed. 'What am I going to do? Who was talking to me?' she thought as she closed her eyes. Shortly after Inuyasha walked over to her and asked, "When are you telling Sango and Miroku?"

"I want to tell them but I don't know when or how too." Kagome answered as she felt Inuyasha sit down beside her.

'We could skip tomorrow and go to my house. My brother and Rin aren't going to be home." He said as he turned to face her.

"That sounds like a plan. I'll email Sango and you can email Miroku." Kagome said as she sat up straight.

"Ok well we better get back." Inuyasha said as he kept his eyes locked with hers.

"Yeah I guess we should." She replied as she moved forward.

Soon al thoughts were left behind as they began to kiss. Kagome couldn't help but wrap her arms around Inuyasha's neck to bring him in closer to her. Inuyasha quickly drop his back pack to the floor and pulled Kagome closer to him. But before things could go any further they heard Saya's voice say, "Having fun?"

"Mom!" Kagome yelled as she threw Inuyasha off of her.

"Inuyasha!" Rin yelled.

"I know, I know…I'm sorry, later Kagome." Inuyasha said before following Rin out.

"Kagome?" Saya asked.

"Sorry mom…it won't happen again. I'm going to bed now." Kagome said as she tried to hide her growing blush. 'I can't believe I just did that…In my own room!' she thought.

"Love...how I wish I staid in love." Saya mumbled before leaving her daughter alone.

'That was close…now to tell Sango.' Kagome thought before she opened her lab top and checked to see if Sango was on line. After chatting for some hours both Sango and Kagome logged off and went to sleep. Kagome didn't care who approved or who knew as long as she trusted them.

The next day the four of them met up at the back of the school and waited for classes to start. Once that was done both Kagome and Miroku placed up a barrier that would not only keep them hidden but their auras' and barriers hidden too. Once they got to Inuyasha's house everyone put their back packs down before they heard Sango ask, "So why did we skip?"

"I need to tell you guys something." Kagome answered as they all settled down in Inuyasha's room.

"Is something wrong?" Sango asked.

"Did Naraku try anything?" Miroku added.

"It's nothing bad so chill out." Inuyasha was heard as he closed his bed room door.

"So everything is ok?" Sango replied.

"Yeah, it's just I need to tell…no show you guys something." Kagome said.

"What is it?" Miroku asked.

"Hurry up Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"Ok…please don't hate me." Kagome said.

But before Sango or Miroku could say anything they watched as Kagome changed from begin a human to a hanyou. What amazed them the most was the jewel that hung around her neck. Sango was left speechless while Miroku smiled. After a while of silence Kagome said, "This is my true form…I'm a miko hanyou."

"Then…then your father is a demon?" Sango asked as she tried to get over her shock.

"Seeing as how my mom is a miko the answer would be yes." Kagome answered.

"Saya isn't your real mother is she?" Miroku asked as he kept his eyes on Kagome.

"Miroku!" Sango yelled in anger.

"No…Robin Higurashi and her protector Amon are my parents. I am Kagome soma…the lost child and guardian of the shikon jewel." Kagome answered.

"Oh my god...your related to Kikiyo!" Sango yelled.

"Yeah I guess I am. Are you guys mad?" Kagome asked.

"Of course not, this doesn't change who you are." Miroku answered.

"yeah, now let's take a small nap." Sango added.

"No one is sleeping on my damn bed." Inuyasha growled.

"Wait a minute…how come you're not as surprised as we are?" Sango asked.

"I already knew, I found out on my own." Inuyasha answered as a sheepish grin appeared on his face.

"And how did you find her out Inuyasha?" Miroku replied.

"I'm tried...shot gun bed!" Kagome yelled as she jumped on to Inuyasha' bed.

"Hey!" Sango yelled.

"Get off my bed!" Inuyasha growled.

After fighting for the bed both Miroku and Sango won which left Kagome and Inuyasha on the ground. Unable to go to sleep Kagome sat up and just looked around Inuyasha's room. Just as she was about to stand up she was surprised to hear Inuyasha say, "Where do you thinking your going?"

"I just need to stretch my legs love." Kagome answered as if it were something she said everyday.

Once that last word left her lips both Kagome and Inuyasha froze. Kagome had no idea what to say or how she could get herself out of this mess. 'Shit, what the hell am I going to do now.' She thought as she tried to lie back down on the floor. 'She just…I…' Inuyasha was confused and shocked at her words. Once he realized that she was moving Inuyasha turned to her and pressed his lips against hers.

'If I can't tell her I'll show her.' Inuyasha thought as he felt her return his kiss with the same passion he had used. Soon the two were forced to part for air. AS they started into each others eyes for what seem for hours, until Kagome asked, "What just happened?"

"Just something that was meant to happen love." Inuyasha whispered. 

"Inuyasha are we...going out?" Kagome asked as she couldn't help but shiver under his breath.

"What do you think?" he asked before he once again pressed his lips against hers.

After making out for half an hour the two went back to sleep. However this time they were locked in each others arms.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Soon the day of winter ball arrived. Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku were all caught skipping school therefore Kagome was not allowed to sleep over at Sango's house. It had been a while since Kagome had started seeing Inuyasha and since then he power had grown. Kagome was brought out of thought when she heard the coach call her over.

"What do you think he wants?" Sango asked.

"Don't know and don't care. I'll be right back." Kagome answered as she got up from their small circle.

"Be careful." Inuyasha said.

"Chill out Inu. It's the coach calling her." Miroku said.

The three watched as Kagome ran over to the coach. The two were soon joined by Kikiyo which did not sit well with them. They watched as Kagome's once happy expression became one of hate and anger. Before they could try to get up they watched as Kagome changed into her hanyou form.

"And form now on you will be training with the demons and hanyous." the coach told the now hanyou girl.

"Yes sir." Kagome said.

"Good now go back and finish your work." The coach ordered before he walked away.

"He had a right to know…besides you have to work on your hanyou attacks IF you wan to keep that jewel." Kikiyo answered.

"Looks like the jewel never went missing." A demon was herd.

"And a worthless half breed is guarding it." Another one added.

"Back off." Kagome growled as she watched Kikiyo walk away.

"Give us the jewel." They growled.

"Hiraikotsu!"

"I believe she said to back off." Miroku was heard.

"Sango, Miroku…" Kagome whispered.

"Stay way form her." Inuyasha's enraged voice was heard as he appeared in front of Kagome with a huge sword.

"You won't be protected for long." They growled before walking away.

"Thanks you guys." Kagome said.

"Come on, we have to get home any way." Sango replied.

"But school isn't out yet." Inuyasha stated.

"Well our class is since they have to decorate the gym." Sango answered.

"Yeah, I have to get ready to." Kagome added.

"Well let's get out of here." Miroku said.

While Sango and Kagome got ready at Kagome's house; Miroku and Inuyasha got ready at Inuyasha's house. No one knew that their night out would soon turn into a disaster. Soon eight rolled around and the four were picked up by a limo they had rented. Sango and Kagome got in to find Miroku and Inuyasha playing PS2 in the limo.

"Hello guys." Sango said after the two of them hadn't acknowledged them.

"Hey…hi" the two dazed out guys replied.

"Buys…so what do you think we should do when we get there?" Kagome asked.

"Well we'll leave the two kids in the car and go dance the night away." Sango answered as the two tried to get the guys attention.

"Ok but whom are we going to dance with?" Kagome replied.

"With each other…that is until someone asks us to dance." Sango added as the limo stopped.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Kagome asked as she claimed out of the limo.

"Oh no you don't wench." Inuyasha growled as he jumped out.

"Wait for me Sango!" Miroku called as he followed suite.

"That's more like it." Sango said as she and Kagome began to giggle.

"Feh." Was all Inuyasha said as he wrapped his arm around kaogme.

"Well let's rock this joint." Sango said.

As the four walked in they were surprised to see tables get up and a huge dancing area in the center. After finding a table that was far away from the speakers they sat down and just watched the others dance. By the time the guys were ready to dance they were told to sit down and wait for there dinner to be served. As they ate Kagome had an uneasy feeling that some one was watching them. Inuyasha picked up on her stress and asked, "Are you ok?"

"yeah, I just want to dance." Kagome answered.

"Are you sure? You look pretty tensed up to us." Sango replied.

"And you better not lie." Miroku added.

"I just have this weird feeling that I can't seem to get rid of is all. But I'm really fine." Kagome explained.

"Fine…let's go dance." Inuyasha growled as he stood up.

"Ok…see you guys later." Kagome said as she happily stood up.

"Come on Miroku lets dance." Sango was heard.

The four danced for hours never knowing the danger they were in. After three hours Kagome sat down and drank some water to catch her breath. Just as she was going to stand back up Kagome was held down. Kagome turned to Inuyasha and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Naraku is here…let's get Sango and Miroku and leave." Inuyasha answered.

"I don't care, that bastard isn't going to ruin this night." Kagome hissed as she stood up.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm going to the girls bath room so chill out." Kagome answered as she stood up.

"Be careful." He told her as she walked away.

"I will…" Kagome yelled back. 'Where are you?' she thought as she made her way to the bath room.

"Kagome?" she heard a guys voice say.

"Koga…hey how are you?" Kagome replied as she turned to find him with a wolf demon.

"Good, this is Ayame, Ayame this is Kagome." He said as he introduced the two.

"Yeah we know each other already. Are you guys going out?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah and it's all thanks to you." Ayame answered.

"Oh, look I have to go call my mom so I'll see you guys around." Kagome said before she walked away.

"Have fun!" Koga yelled out.

"Damn it…where the fuck is he." Kagome growled as she entered the bath room.

"Watch it young lady." A girl's voice was heard.

"Miss. Yura…sorry." Kagome replied as she slowly lowered her guard.

"Very well then but you will owe me an extra math assignment due Monday." Yura said as she stood by Kagome.

"Yes, and I'll have it done by then." Kagome replied.

As Kagome tried to act as if she was fixing her hair Miss. Yura did nothing but stare at her. After getting tired of it Kagome backed away and began to walk out. Just as she was about to reach for the door, Kagome was slammed against the wall before she heard a familiar voice say, "Be gentle Yura, she has the jewel after all."

"Damn it Naraku…stay away from me." Kagome growled as she quickly got up.

"Finally you show your self Naraku." Yura hissed.

"You both were in on it?" Kagome asked.

"Sorry but yes, you see Yura works for me." Naraku answered.

"He brought me back from the dead as his salve." Yura added.

"Ha, you honestly think you both can take the jewel from me? Don't make me laugh." Kagome growled as she got ready to fight.

"Don't worry dear…we already know just what to do with you." Naraku replied.

Sango and Miroku couldn't help but feel bad for their lone some friend waiting for his girlfriend. After telling Inuyasha that she was going to go check on Kagome, Sango left Miroku alone with Inuyasha. However as soon as Sango walked in to the bath room she was shocked at what she saw. Kagome was covered in blood and her dress was now in shreds. Sango quickly jumped in and joined the fight.

"Sango no!" Kagome yelled as she broke free from Yura's attack.

"Don't worry dear, the fun is just about to begin." Yura said as she took hold of Kagome once more.

"Leave her alone!" Sango yelled as she tried to get past Naraku.

"Naraku grabbed Sango by the throat and lifted her up into the air and said, "You should have left." before throwing her out of the bath room and into the winter ball.

Every one had been dancing and enjoying their night. Now one could or had even heard the fight that had been taken place in the rest room. It wasn't until the door was thrown off and when Sango hit those people that they realized what was going on. Miroku quickly ran to Sango's side while Inuyasha went in search of Kagome. Before anyone could try to leave all the doors and windows were shut and a barrier was place up as they heard a cold voice say, "Shut up!"

"Sango! Let me go!" Kagome yelled as she threw Yura back and ran to see if Sango was alright.

"Kagome!" she heard Inuyasha call to her.

"Sango! Oh god Sango." Kagome said as she found her closest friend on the floor in pain.

"Say good-bye cousin…we're going to leave now." Kikiyo was heard as she and a demon joined Naraku's side.

"She's not going anywhere." Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha, babe…I don't want to hurt you." Kikiyo said sweetly.

"Good work Kikiyo, Kagura…get the girl." Naraku ordered.

"I said stay away!" Inuyasha yelled as he allowed part of his demon blood take control.

"Run Kagome…you have to run." Sango said as she tried to get up to fight.

"Come now cousin…it's time for you to leave." Kikiyo hissed as she and a demon approached them.

"No…I'm not running." Kagome replied s she stood up straight. "I will fight!" she yelled as she began to fight.

"Have it your way." Kagura growled.

"Stay back Kagome!" Miroku said as he placed a barrier around Sango.

"Why isn't anyone helping?!" Kagome growled out as she fought against Kikiyo and Kagura.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called her.

"Die!" Naraku was heard as he prepared to kill Inuyasha.

"No!" Kagome yelled.

Everyone watched in amazement as Kagome threw Inuyasha out of the way only to take the full attack her self. Kagome stared at her love as he began to lose complete control. Before Kagome passed out she knocked Inuyasha out and fell forward only to be caught by Naraku. Kikiyo and Kagura joined Naraku's side as they heard Yura say, "Enjoy your dance kids."

"Bitch!" a voice was heard before Yura was killed.

"Ayame!"

"I'm not letting them take Kagome! Koga held me!" Ayame growled as she got ready to fight.

"Kikiyo." Was all Naraku said before the four disappeared in a cloud of miasma.

While everyone ran out Koga and Ayame staid to held Miroku with his two injured friends as they lay motion les on the ground. After they had got both Inuyasha and Sango into the hospital Miroku called Sesshomaru and Sango's parents. Mean while Ayame couldn't help but cry at the lost of a friends.

"Shh…it's ok…everything is going to be alright." Koga said as he held his girlfriend.

"We should have jumped in sooner." She cried.

"That would have never made a difference…Kagome would die protecting us." Miroku was heard as he walked up to the two.

"How's Sango?" Koga asked.

"I don't know…they haven't said a thing." Miroku answered.

"What about Inuyasha?" Ayame asked.

"He'll be fine but he might still be uncontrollable so his brother is on his way." Miroku explained.

"So now what?" Koga asked.

"We wait." Miroku answered.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Naraku place Kagome down and turned to Kikiyo. Kikiyo quickly moved to heal Kagome only to be slammed against the wall by a strong barrier. Naraku had seen the amount of energy and would not be tricked by it again. Naraku turned to Kagura and said, "Place Kikiyo in one of the guest rooms."

"What of the brat?" Kagura asked.

"Leave her there…she's not waking up any time soon." Naraku replied as he began to walk away.

"Yes Lord Naraku." She answered as she reached to pick Kikiyo up.

'So it is you…Midoriku.' Naraku thought as he walked into his room. Around his room he had paintings and drawings of a priestess in worriers rode. She was beautiful and was a very strong priestess. Naraku walked over to the biggest painting that he had of the woman and said, "If you would have just won, you would have been at my side."

**Flash back **

**The young yet powerful priestess walked through the forest and waited for her lover to appear. She was the strongest priestess know and yet she had fallen in love with a poor man. Just as she reached the usual clearing she heard a voice say, "You are late." **

"**I'm sorry Naraku but there was trouble at the village." She replied. **

"**Midoriku…come with me…leave the village. I can protect you." Naraku aid as he took hold of her hand. **

"**You know I can't…I am my village priestess and I will not endanger them." She answered as she pulled her hand back. **

"**Not even for us?" Naraku asked. **

"**No, and it would be best if you left. I'm sorry Naraku but I will not allow my village to be killed." She explained as she backed away. **

"**Midoriku!" Naraku yelled. **

"**I'm sorry." She whispered. **

**That night when Naraku went to find her he found his beloved turned to stone with other demons. She died protecting her village. Later he found out about the jewel that had come out form with in her. **

**End of flash back. **

Naraku slammed his fist on the desk as he regretted his actions after then. He had sold his soul and became a hanyou in hopes of getting the jewel for his self. Naraku turned to the picture of Kagome he had and just stared at t for hours to come hoping he would find a way to get the jewel.

"Where is she?!" Saya yelled in grief as she pried that what they told her was a lie.

"She was taken by Naraku." Miroku answered.

"She should have been living with us." An enraged voice was heard.

"She would have been safer." Another was heard.

"And if she would have staid then Naraku would have gotten Kagome faster." Ayame growled as she began to bare her fangs at Kikiyos relatives.

"Ayame." Koga growled.

"No! You will not defend them when it was Kikiyo who helped take her!" Ayame roared in anger.

"What?!" Saya replied as she began to build up miko energy.

"Miroku…where is my brother?" a cold voice was head from behind the Higurashi's.

"So it would seem your brother failed in protecting our granddaughter." Mrs. Higurashi hissed.

"Hold your tongue or be silenced." Rin hissed in a colder voice.

"He's in the same room as Sango and should be up soon." Miroku answered.

"I'm going to find my daughter." Saya hissed as she walked away.

"Rin go and calm her." Sesshomaru said as he moved to stop the two elders.

"We will not be held back, move aside." Mrs. Higurashi said as she began to paralyze him.

"Leave my brother alone." A cold demonic voice was heard.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled.

"Sango's up and is asking for you so go." Inuyasha replied.

"Brother?" Sesshomaru asked.

"He's nothing but a wild beast." Mr. Higurashi said as he tried to do the same to him only to be thrown back by the protective spell that was on him.

"But how?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she ran to her husbands' side.

"She may be missing but she still protects me. Stay away from her and her family or I will kill you." Inuyasha's calm yet evil filled voice as heard.

"How did you mange to gain control?" Saya's voice was heard as she returned with Rin at her side.

"Your daughter helped me…I will find her." Inuyasha answered.

"Rin stay here…I'm going to help my brother." Sesshomaru said.

"You two better come back in one peace." Rin replied.

"I'm going to." Miroku was heard.

"How's Sango?" Sesshomaru asked.

"She's in pain but fine." Miroku answered.

"You three will not go." Mrs. Higurashi hissed.

"Go…I don't think I will be able to hold them for long." Saya said as she placed a barrier around the two.

She was consumed by pain and had no idea where she was. The room, the house she was in was so unfamiliar that is sent shivers down her spin. AS she began to sit up she could feel her miko energy slowly healing her in her hanyou form. Kagome opened her eyes only to t come face to face with the one that had caused all of her pain. AS her anger rose she narrowed her eyes and said, "Where am I?"

"You are where you belong; now lower your damn barrier." Naraku answered.

'Barrier? What barrier?' she thought only to realize it was the jewel that was protecting her. "No…not until you tell me where I am." She hissed as she began to use her own energy to put her self to sleep.

"You're at my house now lower it." He answered.

"Never!" she yelled before she knocked her self out.

"What is this stupid girl up to?" Naraku asked as he walked out the room to go wake Kikiyo up.

Kagome walked around in circles. She thought she would be asleep not wide awake in some dream. AS she grew closer to the sounds of a battle she could feel a huge amount of demonic aura along with miko energy. 'Where the hell am I?' she thought as she came in to site of a cave. But what she saw was beyond her wildest dreams. With in the cave stood a very beautiful yet power priestess fighting alone against countless of demons.

"Hold on!" Kagome yelled as she watched her lose more and more miko energy.

"Help me." The dying priestess mumbled before she used the last of her strength to create the shikon jewel.

Kagome watched as the jewel was picked up by a woman who looked a lot like Kikiyo. She watched as each generation guarded the jewel rather then purifying it. 'Why won't they help her? Can't they hear her?' Kagome thought as she tried to reach for the jewel. Kagome kept trying to retrieve the jewel only to fail. But before she could try it one last time she heard a voice say, "You are the only one that can help me."

"Why me? Why does Naraku and some many others want me?" Kagome asked as she turned to face the same priestess from before.

"I am Midoriku and I have lots to tell you child."

"I don't want to be told anything. All I want is to do is to get away from Naraku and be with Inuyasha." Kagome said as she kept her eyes on the old priestess.

"With out your help I can never rest in peace. You are my only hope." Midoriku said.

"But…how, I'm a miko hanyou that loses control…how am I suppose to help you?" Kagome asked.

"Come, there is something I must show you." Midoriku answered as she led her into the forest.

Kagome had no idea where she was being taken or if she would ever get to see Inuyasha again but she had no other choice. AS they walked into the deeper part of the forest Kagome couldn't help but notice the beautiful wild flowers and the colors of the forest. However, she was soon at a lost of words when she saw where Midoriku had taken her. It was the most beautiful water fall she had ever seen. There were fish in the small lake and the sun felt warm and the air was cool. She was soon brought out of her daze when she heard Midoriku say, "I believe this will be a calmer place to speak."

"I'm going to die aren't I?" Kagome replied as she walked over to the fates edge.

"Fate does not have such plans for you my dare so you need not worry." Midoriku answered.

"Then what does fate have planed that I had to lose both my birth parents and have to be forced to be someone I'm not." Kagome said as she turned to face the wise woman.

"In order for you to return to your friends and family you must make a wish upon the jewel." Midoriku said.

"But any one who makes a wish is consumed by evil and hate. Will it do that to me?" Kagome asked.

"That is because all those who have made a wish for power are consumed by greed and hate." Midoriku explained.

"So then what will I have to wish for?" Kagome replied al the while not at all liking where this was heading.

"It will be a great change for you but you will have to wish to come nothing more than a human." Midoriku answered.

"No…no…fate can ask me to do what they please but I will not lose my fathers blood." Kagome hissed as she stood up.

"Please should you not wish this you could lose the very one you wish to be with. You don't have much time." Midoriku said as she began to fade away.

"No! You're not leaving! We are not done talking!" Kagome yelled as she ran at the fading image.

Kagome went straight thought he priestess and into the lake. As Kagome pulled herself out of the water as she allowed her broken tears fall and pour into he water. She didn't know what to do, how to get back or if she'd ever see Inuyasha again. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" she yelled as she cried out in heart broken sobs.

"Did you find her yet?" Miroku asked as they pulled up to Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's house.

"Sesshomaru there better be some reason we came home…she's in pain." He growled as his power continued to grow.

'Where is he getting all this power from?' Sesshomaru thought, "We're here to pick up gather's sword."

"Then you better hurry." Inuyasha growled as he struggled to stay in control. 'I'm coming…just wait for me.' He thought.

"Wait here." Miroku said as he and Sesshomaru got out.

Both Sesshomaru and Miroku ran in and got what they needed. Mean while Inuyasha couldn't help but flex his claws while imaging his self digging into Naraku's flash as he killed him and got his Kagome back.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Hurry the fuck up Sesshomaru." Inuyasha growled as he began to hear Kagome's heart broken cries.

"Very well." He said before speeding off. 'How can he hear her if they have not yet mated.' he thought.

"Are we close?" Miroku asked.

"We're very close." Inuyasha growled.

Sesshomaru and Miroku had no idea how much longer Inuyasha could last. The longer they took the more his demon blood came close in taking full control. After driving for twenty more minutes Inuyasha yelled at Sesshomaru to stop. Both Miroku and Sesshomaru looked at the huge house that was surrounded by brick wall.

"Is she in there?' Sesshomaru asked.

"I'm guessing she is seeing as how he just jumped out of the car." Miroku answered.

"Stupid brat." Sesshomaru growled.

As Kagome cried her eyes out her surroundings began to change. She was no longer in a beautiful forest but a dark and depressing one. That's when she felt it…the barrier had been broken and she could fell her body being moved. "No…I don't want to go back…I don't want to be touched!" she yelled as she began to wake up.

Kagura had been moving Kagome's body into one of the bed rooms while Naraku left to gather some things. As Kikiyo walked along side Kagura the y spoke no words. Just as they were about to reach the door Kagura was slammed against the wall and forced to let go of the once sleeping girl.

"Stupid bitch." Kikiyo hissed as she placed a barrier around her self.

"Kikiyo you best do your job." Kagura ordered as she got up.

"It will seem I will need your help." Kikiyo replied as she lowered her barrier.

"And why is that?" Kagura asked.

"Because I'm not so easy to catch." A very enraged and tainted filled voice was heard.

Both Kikiyo and Kagura stared at the uncontrollable hanyou that stood before them. She had a crescent moon on her forehead just like the one Sesshomaru hand only hers was black. She had green stripes on her face and her eyes were a bloody red color. Kagura quickly pulled out her fan and stood ready to fight.

"How can the jewel stay pure in your state you filthy hanyou?" Kikiyo asked as she began to form an energy ball.

"Simple…I'm stronger then any demon, hanyou, miko or witch alive. Now die!" Kagome growled as she began her attack.

"Dragon of dragon!" Kagura yelled.

"Purifying claws!" Kagome growled as she easily dispelled Kagura's attack before slamming her against the wall.

"You should've kept your eyes on me." Kikiyo hissed as she began to throw energy balls at her.

"I did." Kagome answered as the attack hit her doll in stead of her.

Kikiyo quickly placed a barrier around herself. Kagome however was thrown back and forced back into another battle with Kagura. AS the battle continued to go on Kagome continued to lose her self as she allowed her demon blood tale control. She refused to wake up and refused to do what she had to do.

"Dance of blades!" Kagura yelled.

"Blood whip!" Kagome yelled as she took the fan from Kagura.

"Die!" Kikiyo yelled as she threw a deadly curse at Kagome.

"You heard the priestess." Kagome told Kagura before throwing the curse to her.

"Damn it!" Kikiyo hissed as she quickly released the curse.

"Good girl… now it's time for both of you to die in hells fire." Kagome hissed as she used the most painful, deadliest curse she knew.

Kikiyo quickly placed a barrier around her self as she kept her self safe. Kikiyo watched as Kagome's miko energy began to turn into black flames and she herd as Kagura growled out in pain. Just as the flames began to break through her barrier they disappeared before her barrier was broken.

"Tell Kagura I hoped she enjoyed her death." Were the last words Kikiyo heard before Kagome slit her throat. As Kagome enjoyed the feel of Kikiyo's blood on her claws she could only think about how she would kill Naraku. 'Your next Naraku.' She thought as she ran off.

Mean while Sesshomaru and Miroku watched as Inuyasha easily killed each and every demon that was in his way. Just as they had broken into the home the three were stopped when they heard Naraku's unmistakable voice say, "It would seem she really does mean more to you then just a jewel."

"Where is she?" Inuyasha growled.

"We will not ask again." Sesshomaru added as he and Miroku drew their weapons.

"I believe she is up stairs sleeping peacefully." Naraku answered as he couldn't help but smirk.

"IF you touched one hair on her head I will make your death a long and painful one." Inuyasha growled as he drew his sword.

"Don't worry that bitch of yours knows how to keep a guys waiting." Naraku mocked.

"I'm half a bitch you worthless bastard!" a growl was heard before Naraku was slammed and pinned against the all across the three guys.

"Kagome!" Miroku yelled.

"How dare you try to take my jewel!" Kagome hissed as she slowly dug her claws into Naraku's flash.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he began to take control.

"Stay away!" she yelled before blasting him away.

"Miroku…move away." Sesshomaru said as he moved to check on his brother.

"Lost control did we…this makes things a lot easier for me." Naraku said before he shoved one of his tentacles straight though her.

Naraku threw Kagome and used her as a small rag doll that was meant to e thrown around. Inuyasha watched as Naraku not only beat her but tore her to shreds. Just as Naraku was about to stab Kagome through the chest Inuyasha pushed her out of the way and made sure that he took the full attack.

Kagome watched in horror as her love took the attack for her. AS she watched his blood pour out she began to change back into her human form. "No…" she whimpered at first. "Inuyasha!" she then yelled as she blasted Naraku away from him.

"Brother!" Sesshomaru yelled.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku was heard.

"Don't worry you'll soon see him in hell." Naraku said as he licked the blood off his claws.

"You'll stay the fuck away from him!" Kagome yelled as she picked up Inuyasha's sword.

"Kagome…run." Inuyasha growled as he began to get up.

"Damn it Inuyasha…just rest. I don't wan to lose you." She hissed as she began to heal him with out touching him.

"So…you did take after your human mother." Naraku said as he got ready to fight. 'I have to kill her.' He thought.

"Dragon strike!" Sesshomaru yelled as he and Miroku made there moves.

As the battle began with Naraku Inuyasha slowly got up and took back his sword. Kagome stood by his side and was about to join in the final battle when she was knocked out. Inuyasha caught Kagome and whispered, "I'm sorry love but I'm supposed to be protecting you."

"Dragon strike!" he heard Sesshomaru cry out.

"Wind scar!" Inuyasha yelled as he joined in the fight.

"Where's Kagome?" Miroku asked as he blocked one of Naraku's tentacles.

"She's by the door. Miroku get her out of here." Inuyasha growled as he allowed his demon blood to take control once more.

'You mut do it now…before it is to late.' Kagome heard a voice in her head as she began to weak up. AS she opened her eyes she saw Miroku coming toward her in a bloody mess while Sesshomaru and Inuyasha continued to fight. Kagome quickly stood up and threw the two away from Naraku before she pinned Naraku against the wall.

"Have you come to your sense girl?" Naraku asked as he slowly began to break free.

"Actually I have…" Kagome replied as she took hold of the jewel that hung around her neck.

"Kagome don't'!" Miroku was heard.

"I wish I was human and nothing more!" Kagome yelled out.

Everyone watched as all of Kagome's miko energy and demonic power was pulled out of her and forced into Naraku. Naraku scrammed in pain before exploding at the amount of energy that had been forced within him. Every one covered their eyes as the right white light blinded them.

'Thank you.' Kagome heard as she felt her body slam into something hard and sharp. "Inuyasha." She whimpered.

Once the light faded Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Miroku all ran to get Kagome free. She was bleeding and was tuck to the wall with a sword going straight through her. Once Inuyasha was at her side she smiled before saying, "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry." while her tears freely ran down along the side of her face.

"Kagome…shh…everything is going to e ok." Inuyasha said as he pulled her out.

"No it's no…I'm sorry love but I'm not going to make it." She said as her skin began to pale.

"We have to get her to the hospital." Miroku said.

"Damn it Kagome you better not die on me. I won't let you, you stupid wench." Inuyasha growled as they took off. While Inuyasha took off to the hospital by foot Miroku and Sesshomaru took the car back to the hospital before meeting with the parents. They had no idea what or how they were going to explain things but they just hoped that Kagome would live to stay by Inuyasha's side.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

It had been three weeks since that day and Kagome still hadn't woken up. While Sango and Miroku finished school Inuyasha staid at Kagome's side. After Kagome had been given a room Inuyasha's demon blood took control and allowed no one into the room. AS Sango and Miroku walked out of the gym they couldn't help but worry. Sango turned to her lover and said, "Do you think she's woken up yet?"

"I have no clue…but for Inuyasha's sake I hope she has." Miroku answered.

"The doctors say that there's little chance of her waking up. I need your help." A voice was heard.

"Saya…what are you doing here?" Sango asked.

"I want to see my daughter but I need you r help. I have to see her." Saya answered.

"We'll do what we can…first we should get Sesshomaru." Miroku replied.

"We're going to need his help." Sango said before Saya could ask why.

"I'll drive." Saya said.

Mean while Inuyasha kept his eyes on his Kagome. There were needles and IV's giving the r vitamins she needed. AS each day passed by he would feed her, change her and made sure that she wasn't in pain. All he could think about was to protect her and stay by her. 'Let me out.' The hanyou yelled at his demon blood.

'No, not until she wakes up.' He growled.

'We nee to give her some of our blood.' The hanyou stated.

'So then you agree…it's a first.' The demon blood replied.

After locking the door Inuyasha pulled out all of the needles and took off all of the wires that were attacked to Kagome. Inuyasha ten used his long claws and drew blood before taking some of his blood into his mouth.

"Open the door!" he heard the doctors yell as he waited for his blood to take affect.

"Fuck off and stay out!" Inuyasha roared as he laid Kagome back down only to stand up and prepare to fight.

AS Saya, Miroku, Sango, Rin, and Sesshomaru walked down the hospital halls they began to notice police, nurses, doctors and demons rushing to a door. Sesshomaru and Miroku quickly ran up to find that they were trying to break into the room Inuyasha and Kagome were in.

"What's going on?" Miroku asked.

"The woman has been removed from all IV's and the heart monitor."

"The hanyou won't let us in."

"Stand back…I will open this door." Sesshomaru said as he began to build up the poison in his claws.

Just as he and instructed all of the nurses, doctors and police officers to move out of the way he used his poison whip to open the door. Once the door was knocked down they found a regular Inuyasha and a woken Kagome. Saya quickly ran in and hugged her daughter while Inuyasha stood up to be punched in the face.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin yelled.

"She could have died! What were you thinking!" Sesshomaru growled as he held Inuyasha by the throat.

"Kagome your ok." Sango sighed as she moved aside to allow the doctors to tend to her.

"Kagome how do you feel?" the doctor asked.

Without saying a word Kagome forced her self to stand up and walked over to face Sesshomaru. When Sesshomaru didn't acknowledge her she slapped him across the face and said, "Let him go." before falling to her knees.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled.

"If you're strong enough to slap my husband then you will be fine. Sesshomaru let him go." Rin hissed as she lightly shocked him with miko energy.

"Kagome." Saya said as she joined her daughter's side.

"I want to go home." Kagome replied.

"Kagome?" Sango asked.

"I'm fine…I just want to go home." Kagome answered weakly.

"Kagome…are you sure you're ok?" Rin replied.

"I'm sorry Ms. Higurashi but that is not possible…you need to stay for the night." The doctor was heard.

"Mom…I just want to go home." Kagome said as she began to cry.

Inuyasha quickly picked Kagome up and began to walk out. Before anyone could stop him he was gone at an incurable speed. He had once again allowed his demon blood to take control. All the way home Kagome couldn't help but cry in heart broken sobs as she thought, 'I can't be with him…I'm going to get kicked out of the school.' But by the time she was in her room and placed in bed she was fast asleep.

'Must protect mate, must provide mate with food.' His demon blood thought as Inuyasha walked down stairs and began to cook and make his mate some food. Although Kagome and he had yet to mate his demon side hand already claimed her as his mate and would not let her go for anything in the world.

"What are we going to do now?" Miroku asked.

"If my daughter isn't brought back could she die?" Saya asked the doctor.

"There is that possibility…if the hanyou really did give her blood then is may cause her to gain a high fever." The doctor explained.

"But won't her miko power's counter at them?" Rin asked.

"Miko powers…that girl is human, she is no miko, hanyou or demon slayer." The doctor replied.

"What are you talking about? My daughter is a miko hanyou." Saya said.

"She wished o become human in order to kill and purify the jewel completely." Sango added to Miroku's statement.

"Is there any way I or two miko's can purify the hanyou blood that was given to her?" Rin asked.

"Ye, the blood must be purified wit in 24 hours from when it was given to her. However in this case I believe it will take three people." The doctor answered.

"Why is that?" Sango asked.

"Because the blood that was given to her was from a hanyou who had no control." The doctor answered.

"And what happens when they purify the blood in her?" Sesshomaru asked.

"She should stay awake but she will be very weak." The doctor answered.

"What if the blood isn't removed?" Saya asked as she began to realize why her daughter was so up set. 'Oh Kagome…don't be us set.' She thought.

"Then her blood could fuse and she will once again become a hanyou or she will die of the fever." The doctor answered.

"Saya?" Sango asked.

With out another word Saya stormed out of the room and took off. She would go home and hope that her daughter would accept the blood and serve this. As she ran down the halls she was stop and held in place while Rin, Sango and Miroku caught up to the two.

"Let go!" Saya yelled as she began to burn whoever it was that held her.

"Will you honestly allow her to kill her self?" Sesshomaru's emotionless voice was heard.

"Saya you need to help us." Miroku said.

"If we save her she will not live…she will give up and just try to kill her self." Saya replied as she remembered that day.

**Flash back **

"**Kagome get back here!" an enraged Saya yelled as she slammed the front door shut. **

"**No! I've told you already I want to be my self not just some miko!" Kagome yelled back as she stormed into her room. **

"**Its for your own good!" Saya yelled back as she followed her daughter. **

"**You always say that but you never tell me why!" Kagome shot back. **

"**Kagome please…you have to be normal…you have to be a weak miko to every one around you." Saya stated. **

"**Stop! If I ever act or become a regular human I swear to god I will kill my self! Now get out!" Kagome yelled as she placed herself in a very strong, dark barrier. **

**End of flash back. **

"What are you talking about?" Sango asked.

"Kagome isn't suicidal." Miroku added.

"She told me herself…if she was ever a normal human she'd kill her self because that wasn't her." Saya explained as she fell to the floor in tears.

"So your telling me we have to chose to save her only to have her kill her self or for her to die in pain?" Rin asked.

"I will not save my daughter only to lose her. IF she dies she will die in pain rather then dying by her own hand." Saya said as she cried heart brokenly.

"No! I won't let my best friend die! Miroku you have to do something." Sango yeled in anger as she turned to face her lover.

"Sango I can't do it alone." Miroku replied.

"Rin let us go home…you three are welcomed to come with us." Sesshomaru stated.

"I have no where to go…cold I join you." Saya asked in an emotionless voice.

"OF course…Sango would you like a ride home?" Rin answered.

"I want to stay with Saya." Sango replied.

"I'll go with Sango." Miroku stated.

"Then let's go." Sesshomaru stated.

'Please don't leave me Kagome…I'm so sorry Robin…Amon…I wasn't able to keep her safe.' Saya thought sadly as she followed Sesshomaru and Rin out.

After everyone got in their cars they all drove off hoping that they would not lose a close friend. Mean while Kagome slowly opened her eyes and looked around. 'I'm home…I'm in my room.' She thought as she began to sit up in bed. But before she could try to claim out of bed Kagome was surprised when Inuyasha walked in with a tray of food. Before she could say anything he closed the door and placed the tray of food in front of her before he said, "Eat."

'Why is he in his demon form?' she thought as she looked down at her food. Kagome then looked back up and said, "Thank you."

"Eat…you have to eat." He replied as he offered her the tray of food.

"Inuyasha…thank you." She said before she began to eat.

Through out the entire time of her meal Inuyasha kept his eye on her and every so often he would sniff her to make sure she was really ok. But as Kagome went on with her meal she couldn't help but acknowledge a strange pain in her chest. 'I think I should had staid at the hospital.' Kagome thought as she finished her meal.

"Do you want more?" he asked as he began to get up.

"Inuyasha…help." Was all she said before she fell back and began to sake and throw up blood.

Inuyasha quickly threw the tray off of the bed and went to tend to Kagome. She was having a seizer and was coughing up blood. Before he knew it he found him self holding her down and forcing more blood into her mouth so that she would get better. 'Damn it…Kagome stay with me.' were the last thought the hanyou had before he completely lost it.

**A/N: Well the last chapter is coming up. I hope you like the story and I hope you let me know how you liked it. **


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

She began to shake violently as he tried to give hr more blood. After shaking for five minutes straight Inuyasha forced more blood then necessary into Kagome's mouth so that she could drink it. 'Must protect mate.' was all that raced through Inuyasha's mind as he began to clean up while Kagome lay in bed asleep. Although her face said that she was sleeping peacefully anyone could see that se was in pain.

"Inuyasha…help me." Kagome whispered in her sleep as her fever began to sky rocket.

"Kagome?" he growled as he felt her forehead. "Damn it." He then growled out in rage once he felt her burning forehead.

Inuyasha quickly removed all of her clothing and put her in a bath tube filled with cold water and ice. But the moment she began to choke was the moment her body began to shake once more. Without a second thought Inuyasha bit down on her neck where he placed his mark on her. Shortly after Kagome stopped shaking and her fever began to go down. 'She's min…mate.' He thought as he began to look for a towel to wrap her in.

"Where am I?" Kagome asked her self as she looked around. She was in what seemed like a garden with a large pound and a small bridge.

"You are in the cross road between this world and the next." A voice answered her question.

"Midoriku? Wait…you said I'd stay with Inuyasha if I set you free." She yelled as the woman before her.

"You can but that is al up to you." Midoriku answered.

"How can I if I'm dying?" Kagome shot back.

"Accept who and what you are…he will love you rather you be human, demon, hanyou or miko." Midoriku answered.

"But I can't...I don't want to be human." She replied in a soft cry.

"Would you really die and leave your mate behind all just because you refuse to be normal begin wit no powers or advantages?" Midoriku asked.

"Mate?" Kagome repeated as she looked into the elder miko's eyes.

"Close your eyes and concentrate all your sense on him." Midoriku stated.

Kagome closed her eyes and did as she was told to do. And that's when she felt it, she began to feel and accept the connection she now had with Inuyasha. 'I don't care if I'm human…I will never leave my mate to suffer.' Kagome thought as she began to concentrate on her newest connection with Inuyasha. Midoriku let out a warm smile before touching Kagome and giving her some of her energy.

"Live…live in happiness and peace." Midoriku said as she walked away form the fading girl.

The longer Kagome took to wake up the more uncontrollable Inuyasha got. Finally just as he was about to give her more of his blood Kagome's eyes snapped open to reveal the same blood thirsty eyes as Inuyasha's. Before he could even sniff her to make sure she was ok, Inuyasha was slammed and pinned against the wall. Kagome now had claws, fangs, and two triangle dog ears on the top of her head. She was sniffing and growling at him to submit to her.

Inuyasha quickly threw Kagome off of him and slammed her to the floor. Before she could try to get him off of her, Inuyasha pinned her arms above her head and bit down on the mark he had left on her. In an instant she submitted to him. He then let out an enraged growl before he said, "Stay still."

Kagome did as she was told and kept still but once his grip loosened she switched places and pinned him down. Before Inuyasha could do any thing Kagome bit down on his neck and did not let go until he submitted to her. After licking off the two beads of blood from his wound Kagome lowered her lips above Inuyasha's and said, "Mine."

"Mine." He repeated before he slammed his lips over hers.

As soon as she felt his lips on hers Kagome released her grip and allowed her mate to take control. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her wrist never once removing his lisp form hers. The two were so lost in one another that they didn't care or worried about anything that didn't concern each other. Both their demon side son took control and the two found them selves ripping their clothing to shreds. That night the two spent most of the day with each other and some of the night sleeping in each others arms.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Rin asked as she handed Saya a cup of coffee.

"Yes, after eating this meal I will go home and se if I still have a daughter to look after and worry about." Saya answered.

"We shall be joining you…someone will have to hold back my raging brother." Sesshomaru replied as he handed both Rin and Saya a plate full of food.

"As long as I will be able to hold my daughter it doesn't matter." Saya said.

"Should we call Sango or Miroku?" Rin asked.

"They're at school." Saya answered. "They have finals to finish."

"Well for now let us eat and hope for the best." Rin replied.

"I'm sorry for troubling you with this." Saya stated.

Before Rin could say anything she was silenced by her mate and told to be quiet. After the dishes were done and after Saya had once again thanked them, the three of them left the house and made their way to see if Kagome had lived. However once they reached the house they were surprised to see that Sango and Miroku were there as well.

"Shouldn't you two be in school?" Sesshomaru asked as they reached the two teens.

"We are just as worried about Kagome." Sango answered.

"That and we have finished our morning finals." Miroku added.

"Fine…but you two will go back to school before class starts." Saya replied as she walked passed them and to the front door. 'Please still be with me.' She thought ash she pulled the house keys out of her bag.

"You two will stay hidden should my brother be uncontrollable." Sesshomaru stated.

"Do you think the beads will still work?" Rin asked.

"Let us hope they do." Sesshomaru answered before the five of them entered the house.

AS they entered the house there was an odd feeling to it. Once the door was closed Rin turned to her mate and asked, "Do you small death?"

"No but it is best that we wait for them down here." Sesshomaru answered as he tried to ignore the strong scent of sweat, sex and blood.

"I came to see Kagome." Sango replied.

"Sango…why shouldn't we go up?" Miroku asked.

"Your daughter is very much alive however it would be wise to let her wake by her mates' moments rather by our intrusion." Sesshomaru answered.

"Oh well why don't I go drop Sango and Miroku at school while Saya makes breakfast for her daughter. I'm sure Kagome will be hungry by the time she wakes." Rin replied.

'She's alive…thank god she's alive.' Saya thought as she fell to the floor in relief.

"Yes tell all of their teachers to be expecting them tomorrow." Sesshomaru said as he picked up Saya and placed her on the couch.

"We will." Sango replied as she was glad to hear that her best friend was still alive.

He had been sleeping peacefully when he felt moment next to him. As he opened his eye she tightened his hold around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He heard her low growl as she allowed her body to be pulled against the warmth. Before she could say a word she heard her lover say, "Good morning mate." before he lightly bit down on the mark she had on her neck.

"Ummm…morning mate." She replied as she turned to face him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"No bad actually…for a human any way." She replied.

"Human…you are not a human Kagome. You're a hanyou again." He growled as he began to kiss her neck.

"So that's why I can hear and smell better again…and by the smells of it we could us a bath." She replied as she sat up.

"Could I join you?" he asked.

"Sure…if you can beat me to the bath room." She teased as she jumped out of bed.

"Teasing wench." He growled as he followed her out.

But before he could even make it out the door he was pushed in as Kagome slammed the door shut and locked it. And before she could even explain things Inuyasha already knew how was in the house but the only thing that mattered was if she was seen. The thought of anyone but his self looking as his Kagome boiled his blood and caused his inner demon to surface. So as calmly as he could he looked at her and asked, "Did my brother see you?"

"No one saw me…but now we can't take a bath." She answered.

"Well they just did us a favor." He replied.

"And what kind of favor did they do us?" she asked as she pulled her mate closer.

"You coming into heat…unless you have condoms we can't mate." Inuyasha answered as held her in a tender huge.

"Ummm…I guess we should get dressed." Kagome said as she pulled away to look for some cloth.

"You can get dressed; I have no clothing to wear." Inuyasha said as he walked over to the bed and lay down.

"I'll see what I can find. I'm going to go talk to my mom first." Kagome said as she began to get dressed.

"Tel Sesshomaru to get me some cloth." Inuyasha growled as he began to relax.

"Don't get to o comfortable…we still have to go to school." She replied before walking out.

After closing the door behind her Kagome walked down stairs and into the kitchen where she found Rin, Sesshomaru and Saya talking and drinking tea. After hugging her mother and assuring her that she was fine she turned to Sesshomaru and Rin and smiled. But before she could tell them anything Rin handed her a bag and said, "Sesshomaru called me and asked to bring him some cloth."

"You two better hurry up and get ready for school." Saya added.

"Yes mother." Kagome replied before walking back up stairs.

"And not at the same time!" Saya called back once she realized her daughters' intentions.

After leaving Inuyasha's clothing with him, Kagome gathered her clothing and took a bath. Once she got out Inuyasha went in while she got her back pack together. Once the two were ready fro school Saya gave Kagome the keys and told her to come straight home once school was out. After she and Inuyasha got out of the car she said, "That was weird…do you think everything is ok?"

"I think she's jut tried...come on we're going to be late." Inuyasha answered as he waited for her in front of the car.

"Your probably right…come on let's go." She replied as she put the keys in her back pack. 'Great…now I got to do finals.' She thought as she began to tense up.

"Don't worry…you'll pass all of them." Inuyasha said as he tired to get her to relax.

"Thanks." Kagome said.

Once they entered the art room they were told to paint a picture that represented their greatest obstacle in life. Kagome already knew what she would going to draw and got to work. Inuyasha however took his time as he sketched out his painting. They only had two days to finish all finals and they had to pass.

**One week later: **Sango and Kagome were walking out of the mall and over to Kagome's new car. After word of what she did had gotten to her grandparents they had send her a new car and a credit card that they paid for.

"So is the surprise party still on?" Sango asked as they placed all the bags in the trunk.

"Yeah, mom is going to stop by Inuyasha's house to drop off Rin a cake and Rin will show her to the back yard." Kagome answered.

"Ok well my mom is going to get their in five minutes and I have to be there." Sango replied as they claimed into the car.

"Oh sorry but I needed your help…come on I'll get you there in two minutes." Kagome said as she started the car.

"So how's Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"He's fine…he still wants us to get our own house but I don't want to leave my mom so he's moving in." Kagome answered as they drove away.

"What about your mom?" Sango asked as she tried her best not to laugh.

"That he would have his own room until we got out of high school and that he had to get a job." Kagome answered as she laughed.

"So what time are you showing up?" Sango asked as they turned at a stop sign.

"I'm going to drive so I'll get there when my mom arrives." Kagome answered.

"Ok well pop the trunk and I'll see you later." Sango said as she got out of the car.

After helping Sango with the bags Kagome drove home and went up to her room where she found her mate wrapping some gifts up. Kagome quickly closed the door and locked it before she asked, "Where's mom and why are you barley wrapping the gifts?"

"Calm down Kagome…Saya went out to pick up the cake she said she'd be home in an hour." Inuyasha answered as he continued to wrap the gifts.

"How long ago did she leave?" Kagome asked as she put her keys on her desk and began to get some clothing to take a bath.

"Ten minutes ago…she took my car so she might go for a joy ride bfore she picks up the cake." Inuyasha answered as he finished wrapping the gifts.

"OH well I'm going to take a bath so I'll be out in a bit." She said as she began to walk away.

"Don't take long." Inuyasha growled out as he went to put the gifts in the back of Kagome's car.

"I'll try." She said.

By the time Kagome and Inuyasha were ready to leave Saya was home and ready to go. Once they arrived Saya told Kagome to put the cake in the frigid while she and Rin went to sit in the back by the pool. Just as they exited the house Saya fell back in surprise when everyone popped out and yelled, "Surprise."

"Happy birthday mom." Kagome was heard as she came out with the giant cake they had gotten her.

"OH my god…thank you all so much." Saya replied.

"Shall we eat first?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I'll go put the cake away." Kagome said.

"What are we eating?" Saya asked as she turned around to thank and greet everyone that was there.

As Kagome walked into the house she couldn't help but laugh. Realizing that she could finally be happy and realizing that she finally found love. 'It's funny…I'm free to love and hate and there's nothing in my way." She thought happily. Although she would live she would never forget how she met her mate and what she went through to stay by his side. "After all one can never forget there past because it was what led them to their future." Kagome told her self before joining the others at her mothers party.

**THE END **

**Well that's it…I hope you all enjoyed it and I will be posting another story up soon. Please review!!!!!**


End file.
